Black Fire
by CooledCrimsonwolf
Summary: Season 1: For the Bladebreakers life was normal. They'd won the World Championships and had met a lot of different beybladers. But what happens when they meet a very different type of blader? And that they are related to one of the Bladerbreakers?
1. Chapter 1

**_Black Fire_**

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the songs that my characters use. If the characters are oc's or not. I don't own anything apart from my oc's and the plot.

So please enjoy and review afterwards. This is my first fanfic so i'm sorry if i have any spelling mistakes. I got somwone to check them for me but i still think that I might have some.

* * *

Chapter 1: Running

The icy cold wind hit her face like a thousand needles. Her eyes stung from the snow falling into them. As she ran her legs were starting to cramp up but she ignored it and pushed on. Nothing was going to stop her, not the pain she felt . . . nothing.

Slowing down to a jog she looked over her shoulder. She wasn't being followed any more, thankfully. She didn't know how much longer her legs would go before they buckled. So she stopped and began panting for breathe. Looking down to where her black cargos used to cover her legs she saw the large cut on her left leg going from her knee down to her foot.

'_Guess I shouldn't have kept pushing so hard.' _She thought. Looking around her surroundings she found herself in a large and dark alley.

Her ears pricked up at the smallest of sounds. Spinning around she gasped. A boy stood at the entrance of the alley. Even though the orange street lights were just behind him his face was still covered by the shadow of his hair.

Gulping she took a step back. Cringing as pain shot up her leg, instead of standing on it fully she put most of her weight on her good leg.

"You thought you could escape did you? Well that was very foolish of you Talie." He sneered as he advanced towards her.

She couldn't move. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't, her throbbing leg just refused to move.

Panicking her eyes darted around looking for a place to run . . . anywhere . . . as long as it got her away from _him_.

Chuckling he took one more step forward and gasped, "What's going on Talie!" He demanded. Looking up his yellow eyes shone in the darkness.

"Huh?" Looking confused at him, the look of horror was plastered right across his features.

Was it just her or was something glowing behind her? Looking to the side at the walls there was a bright light on them. Recognizing the glow she smiled, "You've just made a big mistake Steel." Looking him straight in the eye.

Hooves slowly tapped the ground behind her and the glow got brighter. It also got warmer like flames.

Steel quickly repeated his steps to the entrance of the alley. "This isn't over yet Talie! You'll come back to us I _know_ it!" Turning around he ran off.

Sighing Talie ran her hand through her matted blue hair. _'That was . . . interesting.'_ She chuckled within her mind.

Looking over her shoulder to see the glow was gone; also whatever made the hoof noises.

"I should get going. Don't know what Steel's gonna do." Slowly she limped out the cold and damp alley and into the cold dark streets.

Shivering Talie rubbed her hands on her arms to try and keep warm. But the cold and icy wind just blew across her already cold form.

She didn't know how long she'd been walking since she met Steel in the alley way but she guessed it was really late. Lifting her head slightly she looked around the area where she stood. She was in a large park, with two large floodlights standing opposite each other at the edge of the park.

A shiver ran up her spin as she felt a hot breathe brush against her bare leg. Her eyes widened even before she turned to see what it was. Even though she had a pretty good idea of what it was. Taking in a deep breathe she slowly turned her body around to meet a pair of sickly pale yellow eyes staring up at her.

'_Ok don't panic don't panic.' _She thought to herself as she took a step back from the grey wolf that stood in front of her.

Looking over her shoulder she tried to guess how long it would take her to run out of the bright light and into the shadows but the mess her leg was in she knew she couldn't outrun the wolf.

In one swift movement the wolf lunged forward, baring its' teeth and claws ready to sink into Talie's sweaty flesh.

Letting out a small scream she managed to jump out the way but she skidded on the damp grass and fell onto her already throbbing leg. Looking up she didn't have anytime to move out the way as the wolf clamped its' jaws on her shoulder. Screaming in pain she tried to move her right arm but it wouldn't budge, that only left her other arm which was desperately trying to get the wolf off.

The more she struggled the more the wolfs' jaws closed together. Blood flooded from her shoulder and down the wolfs' mouth and running down its neck.

Taking in deep and hard breathes Talie tried to escape from the canines grasp. She could feel the teeth inside her, the sharp pearl white intruders, pushing the outer layer of skin inside her wounds. She only managed to turn her head slightly to look the wolf in the eye. Its' eyes showed no emotion, nothing. It was like staring into two large empty pools.

Gasping as the wolf let go off her. But the relief was short lived as the wolf took another part of her body in its' teeth. Her neck. She just managed to let out another scream as the jaws were limiting her from breathing. This time she panicked and started hitting the wolf in the face near its' eyes.

Growling the animal tightened its grip around her neck, a loud growl rumbling up its' throat and out its' mouth making the flesh of Talie's skin vibrate. Screaming again she coughed up a large amount of blood.

'_That's it . . . . its all over and there's . . . .no way I'm going to make it out alive.' _She thought, tears running down her cheeks as her body began to feel weak and heavy. Her lungs were pounding in her chest demanding air but received none. Her heart was starting to slow down and her eyes began to close. When her world went dark and everything went ice cold . . . . . . . .

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you liked it, please review and as soon as the reveiws start coming in I'll put up another chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Black Fire**_

Crimson: Yay another chapter ya! (jumps up and down cheering)

Wolf: What are you doing?

Crimson: (stops jumping and puts hands behind back) Nothing . . . . . . . . .

Wolf: Don't beleive you. Just hurry up with the disclaimer already we haven't got all day.

Crimson: Ok we don't own beyblade or any of the songs that areused throughout this fanfic. Also just top clear things up, the folowing means,

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Dreams_

((talking)), but this will apear later on. So please enjoy and review.

Wolf: You forgot to thank the people who reviewed are last chapter.

Crimson: No i didn't, we can do it later because I'm sure everyone wants to get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: A new team mate an old family member

_Everything was black . . . . . everything was cold . . . . . and everything was quiet. No matter what direction she looked in, no matter where she turned everything was the same._

_Talie could feel herself running. Running faster than she dared to where eyes could see her. The sound of her feet padding on the ground as she ran filled her ears._

_As she kept running more footsteps were heard. But these weren't normal footsteps, there was more than two._

_Looking down to her left she smiled slightly. She wasn't alone. A black wolf ran alongside her, a silver spiked collar around its' neck. Ears pressed firm against its' head and mouth open as it took in deep breathes. Blood red eyes staring straight ahead with the look of determination in them. As if it knew where it was going and was desperate to get there . . . . . no matter what happened along the way._

_Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The small leaps the wolf took and the small sprints that she took. Her smiled widened as the wolf finally looked up at her. Its' eyes stared straight into hers, as if searching for something that wasn't even there . . . . . . or something that was hidden._

_Slowly the wolf started to run ahead until it was finally out of sight. Talie closed her eyes to concentrate, when she reopened them everything seemed to be brighter. Closing them again she gasped as the feeling of her stomach rising into her throat filled her body._

Gasping Taile's eyes snapped open to see nothing but blurriness. Different colours and shapes mixing together. The feeling of not being alone washed over her once more.

Rubbing her eyes to try and help herself to see clearly. But she found herself unable to move. Panicking she shook her body from side to side and up and down as much as she could. Slowly her vision was clear and she found herself in what she believed to be a hospital room.

Looking down at her body she saw that she was strapped down by four thick leather straps going around her and the bed she was lying on. The crisp white sheets were down at her hips showing that she was now wearing hospital pyjamas.

The door opened and she stopped struggling. A boy about her age, maybe older, walked in eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. He had two toned blue hair and two blue triangles on both cheeks.

As if knowing she was awake he opened both eyes showing two deep crimson pools. Walking over to the bed he pulled the small chair over and sat on it.

"So you're awake then." He said crossing her arms and putting one leg over the other.

Glaring she asked, "_What_ am I doing here and _why_ am I strapped to the bed?" Her voice dripped with annoyance.

Before the boy could answer the door opened again and a doctor walked in. He jumped slightly when he saw Talie was awake, "So you're awake I see. How are you feeling?" Walking over to the bed he started to un-strap her.

"Fine I guess but why am I strapped to the bed?" Raising an eyebrow, wanting to hear the most likely lame excuse he had.

Looking up he sighed, "You attacked one of the doctors so we had to make sure no one else got hurt . . . . . yourself included." Putting his attention back onto the straps as he undid the rest. "I'm sorry that we had to use such force Talie but you gave us no choice."

Her eyes went wide with shock, "You attacked a doctor?" The blue haired boy asked raising an eyebrow.

Looking at the boy she glared at him, "I don't remember." She snapped. Sighing she faced the doctor, "Is he ok?"

"You couldn't have done that much damage." The boy said smirking at her, "No offence but you don't look like the type of girl to go throwing her fists around." Getting up and walking out the room closing the door behind him.

She kept glaring at where he left trying to burn holes through the door. The doctor cleared his throat to catch her attention and to tell her that he was still in the room. "I know what you're thinking Talie. The doctor was James so don't worry, he understands that you didn't mean to hurt him like you did."

Sighing she stretched out her hands to pull the covers over her, when she saw her arms were bandaged from the elbow to the wrist. Frowning she turned back to the doctor, "What happened to me? Why are my arms bandaged?"

Blinking he asked, "Don't you remember?" She shook her head and hissed in pain. Putting her hand to her neck she gingerly ran the tips of her fingers across it. She had a bandage rapped around her neck that went under her arm then around her right shoulder. Her frowned deepened as she kicked the covers off her to see if she was bandaged anywhere else. She was her left leg was bandaged from the knee to ankle.

"What the hell happened!" She shouted not to the doctor but to know one in particular, clutching her head in her hands.

"You were attacked." Jumping slightly by the new voice she moved her hands down to her side and looked to the door. The boy with the two toned blue hair was back along with four others. One with raven hair tied in a ponytail reaching his ankles, the second with blonde hair, the third was midnight blue tied in a low ponytail and the shortest had brown hair.

"W-who are you?" She asked. Looking back and forth between the girl and the boys the doctor picked up the leather straps in his hand and walked to the door.

"I will leave you kids alone for a moment then I will change those bandages Talie." smiling he left the room.

Silence filled the room as none of the teens said anything to each other. "Sooo . . . . . Names Tyson nice to meet you Talie." The blunette smiled walking over to the bed and holding out his hand.

Looking at his hand then back up to his face. The large goofy smile he held told Talie that he wasn't a threat of any kind. So smiling back she took his hand. "Hey." She didn't know what to say but she thought it best to say something.

"That's Max, Ray, Kenny and he's Kai." Tyson said pointing to his friends in turn.

"Why are you guys here in the first place? I mean . . . I don't even know you." Turning her body round so she could fix her pillow so it sat up straight then leaning against it.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Ray asked. Talie shook her head slowly this time so Ray continued, "We were heading back to our hotel when we heard screaming so we went to find out who screamed. That's when we found you in the park . . . . . being attacked by some big dog."

Her eyes widened, now she remembered. She'd been running when she met Steel then he left and she was at the park when the wolf attacked her. _'That must be why I'm here.'_ She thought.

"Thanks . . . . . for saving me. I hope none of you got hurt." Not wanting to look at the boys. She felt bad that they might have gotten hurt for no reason.

Smiling Max said, "No problems. But there was one thing that was bothering me." Talie's face paled as he said _"But there was one thing bothering me" _It wasn't the way he said it; it was just the answer she would have to give him.

"You got bitten on the neck and you lost a lot of blood. We thought that you would die but you never." Thinking over what he said he tried to correct himself, "I'm not saying that we _wanted _you to die it's just we didn't think you'd live."

Thinking of an answer Talie looked at the small table beside her bed, _'What can I say? I don't know what to say.' _"Well . . . you see . . . it wasn't . . . I mean . . ." She hadn't a clue as to what she was saying or trying to say.

Seeing the look that said she felt a little uncomfortable Ray spoke up, "I think we should leave guys. It's good to see that you're ok Talie." Waving he walked out the room with the rest of his friends saying their goodbyes.

Leaving Talie alone in the hospital room. Sighing she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up, standing fully on both right _and _left leg.

Once she was on her feet she slowly made her way over to the window. It started to snow again. Some of the large snowflakes landed on the window pane, turning to water and running down making small rivers.

Her room had a nice view of Russia. It showed the large stadium where the Beyblade World Championships were held only a few weeks ago. She'd watch all the matches, from the preliminary rounds in Japan all the way through to the finals in Russia. From time to time she'd managed to sit in the audience and watch but that was only if she was lucky. Not lucky to get tickets but if her older brother let her. Well he was her step brother.

'_Wish I could've been in the Championships this year. I've got loads of new moves that would put a certain ex-world champ in his place.' _She thought with a small smirk on her face. Not noticing as the room door opened and someone walked in.

Hearing footsteps she spun around only to see the doctor from earlier standing in front of her. "I see your feeling a little better Talie. How about we take off your bandages and see how fast you heeled this time." A small pair of scissors in his hand.

Nodding she made her way to the bed and sat down as the doctor cut away her bandages. Where the deep cuts once were there was now nothing to show that her skin had been pierced in anyway. No mark . . . no scar . . . nothing.

* * *

Just as the Bladebreakers were about to leave the hospital they got a call from Mr Dickinson at the front desk. They hadn't told him that they were at the hospital so him phoning and asking for them was a little confusing. 

He told the boys to meet him at the large stadium just opposite the hospital. Walking down the cold street it didn't take them long to reach the stadium. At the main entrance stood Mr Dickinson along with Tyson's Grandpa and Father.

"Mr Dickinson how did you know we were at the hospital?" Kenny asked as they stood in front of the three older men.

Looking to his left at the two Grangers then back to Kenny, "One of my driver's saw you enter early this morning so I phoned to make sure nothing had happened to you." Giving the two Grangers one more glance.

Nodding Bruce, Tyson's father, said, "Tyson there's someone I want you to meet." Stepping up to his son, a small smile on his face but it quickly disappeared to slight nervousness.

"Yeah what?" Not knowing the life changing news that was about to be told.

Looking up Bruce looked above Tyson's head towards the main entrance and said, "You took your time didn't you." He chuckled.

Looking over his shoulder Tyson saw a girl with sky blue hair, in the same style as his and tied in a high ponytail, chocolate brown eyes slightly widened. She was wearing a yellow thin strap top that went just above her navel. Blue pants, the same colour as his shorts, sat low on her hips and the legs just passed her knees. Red heeled boots that went just below her pants so only a little bit of her legs was showing. The boots had a white line going down the front from top to bottom. Red arm length fingerless gloves length and finally a red chocker on her neck.

"Talie?" The Bladebreakers said confused. They'd just left the hospital and she was still all bandaged up. Why was she standing in front of them without her bandages?

Raising an eyebrow Bruce asked, "Have you two met before?" looking back and forth from his son and the girl.

"Kinda, we found her being attacked by a big dog so we took her to the hospital." Looking over his shoulder to his dad, "But we thought you'd be in the hospital for another week or two." Turning his attention back to Talie. The expression on her face clearly showed she was scared. But . . . didn't she have brown eyes and sky blue hair? Her eyes were now golden and her hair was a really light blue.

"You were attacked by a big dog." Bruce repeated in shock, eyes slightly widened. Slowly Talie nodded but the scared look on her face was still there.

Clearing his throat Mr Dickinson said, "Boys could you wait here for a few moments? We'd like to talk to Tyson and Talie in private for a moment." Nodding the Bladebreakers watched as Mr Dickinson led Tyson and Talie inside with Bruce and Mr Granger behind.

Once the main door was closed Ray asked, "Why would she be outta hospital this soon?" The other Bladebreakers, minus Kai, shrugged their shoulders, also wondering the same thing.

* * *

Inside the three men were standing to the side of both teens. What they were about to say would change both teens lives. The two oldest men, Mr Dickinson and Mr Granger, thought it would be best if Bruce was the one to say what needed to be said. 

Taking in a deep, but shaky breath Bruce said, "Tyson for about three years do you remember a young girl, the same age as you living with us? Then when you were about three . . . she moved and you saw less and less of her?" Now and again Bruce would give Talie a small glance then look back to Tyson, who had a blank look on his face.

"Dawg try to remember dude." Mr Granger said standing beside his son and grandson.

'_I knew I shouldn't have come here. Things are only going to take a turn for the worst.' _Talie thought as she watched Tyson and the three men. _'That's it I'm not standing around any longer. If he doesn't remember then I'll just have to tell him myself.'_

Walking up to Tyson she glared at him, "Seeing as you're having problems on remembering, how about I give you a hand?" Her glare sent shivers down his spine. Her glare, if possible, was colder than Kai's.

Tyson just stared at her as she continued to glare at him. His blue eyes widened at what he saw when he stared into her eyes. Before she came up to him her eyes were golden, now they were going back to brown and now turning fiery red. Her hair, which was light blue went back to sky blue and kept getting darker until it was darker than his, but it wasn't black. And as she spoke he could see her canines getting longer and sharper, like the Ray and the other White Tigers.

"Well what do you say?" Her glare disappeared and turned into a smirk, but her features didn't change. "How about we have a little beybattle and see if that brings back any memories." Putting her hands into a pocket she pulled out a launcher in the shape of a purple microphone and a dark purple beyblade with fiery red strips, and had a five spiked attack ring.

Blinking a couple of times Tyson smirked back and said, "You're on but I must warn you being the World Champ means that I'm no rookie." Taking out Dragoon and attached him to the launcher with a click to indicate that it was properly attached.

Both bladers held out their launchers and smirked at each other, ignoring the protests coming from the three men. "LET IT RIP!" Pulling hard on their rip cords sending both beyblades flying through the air.

Clashing in mid air both beyblades sent sparks flying in all directions. When gravity pulled them both down to earth there was an earthshaking crash, shaking the floor.

The purple and white beyblade started attacking each other with hard and fast attacks. Tyson watch his Dragoon carefully, not taking his eyes off it for a second. While Talie smirked as she watched Tyson, _'Perfect.'_ She thought as she started to press few buttons that were on her microphone shaped launcher.

Soon music started to play, no words just instrumental. The words would later be added to what Talie was now planning.

"Hey where's that music coming from?" Tyson asked looking around where he stood. Turning his gaze to Talie he saw the smirk was still on her face as she moved the microphone to her lips, "Talie what's going on?"

"You'll see." Turning her head to look at her beyblade as it spun beside her feet.

The music got louder and stronger and faster. With every beat, Talie's beybalde seemed to be responding to it. Opening her mouth she started to sing,

_Kids are doing it all across the nation _

_Time to battle now for world domination_

_Cooler than your hip_

_You better get a grip_

_The battle has begun so let it rip_

_Beyblade watch out cos here we come_

_Let it rip now_

_Let's go now_

_Don't tell who's gonna be number 1_

She stopped singing but the music kept playing. Lifting her free hand she spun round on one foot and punched it towards the door. With the movements she made her beyblade followed, as if the beybalde was attached to a piece of string and Talie was controlling it's every move.

With a loud crash the beyblade knocked the door off its hinges, creating a large dust cloud once it hit the floor. Looking over her shoulder at the dumbfounded look on Tyson's face. Once the dust settled she ran to where the door lay half on half off the top of the stairs. Jumped onto it like a skateboard. Giving a quick glance to her right to where the rest of the Bladebreakers were standing with eyes as wide as saucers. Smirking she leaned forward onto the door and it started to slid down the steps of the stadium, her beyblade following close behind. When she reached the bottom she heard Tyson shout something. Smirking she turned around and saw him run after her with his Dragoon by his side.

Only when he was at the bottom of the steps did she continue with the song, but also adding a few small dance moves to it and every move she made her beyblade did the same.

_The battle's on now it's time to take it_

_With all my friends yeah I know we can make it _

_You gotta use your brain _

_In order to retain_

_The number 1 position in the game_

_Beyblade watch out cos here we come_

_Let it rip now _

_Let's go now_

_Don't tell now who's gonna be number 1_

_Let it rip now_

_Let's go now._

_Beyblade watch out cos here we come_

_Let it rip now_

_Let's go now _

_Don't tell who's gonna be number 1_

_Let it rip now _

_Let's go now_

She stopped singing but again the music kept playing. This gave both bladers to do a little bit of trash talking, and that's something Talie doesn't miss a chance on doing.

"Aaaww what's the matter Tyson can't keep up?" She teased putting her hands on her hips.

Growling he shouted back, "What's with the music! Can't you blade without it!" Clenching his fists.

Shaking her head she said with her eyes closed,

_Beyblade watch out cos here we come_

_Don't tell who's gonna be number 1_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH will you stop with the damned singing already! This is a beybattle not some karaoke thing!" He shouted. He was quickly losing his temper. A down side for him, but not for Talie. Seeing this she used it to her advantage.

Opening them again she continued to sing and she added a few more dance moves to it.

_Kids are doing it all across the nation_

_Time to battle now for world domination_

_Cooler than your hip_

_You better get a grip_

_The battle has begun so let it rip_

_Beyblade watch out cos here we come_

_Let it rip now_

_Let's go now_

_Don't tell who's gonna be number 1_

_Let it rip now _

_Let's go now_

_Beyblade watch out cos here we come_

_Let it rip now _

_Let's go now_

As the song started to end Talie's beybalde got faster and faster with its attacks, that Dragoon couldn't defended himself. On the last note the purple beyblade slammed into the white one, one more tame and to Tyson's horror . . . Dragoon stopped spinning.

* * *

The rest of the Bladebreakers were patiently waiting for Mr Dickinson, Mr Granger and Bruce to return from telling Tyson whatever they needed to tell. But they still couldn't stop thinking about why Talie wasn't still in hospital. 

"I thought she'd still be in hospital." Max said with a slight confused look on his face.

Nodding in agreement Ray added, "She was badly hurt when we found her and she lost a lot of blood. So how could she be up and walking? There wasn't even a scratch on her."

Before another word could be said a loud crash made them all jump, covering their faces with their arms as a large dust cloud appeared, some of them coughing when the dust went down their throats.

As the dust started to settle they slowly moved their arms down from their faces. They didn't know what was happening but they had a pretty good idea when they saw Talie run out and stand on what used to be the door, but was now just a large plank of wood. By her feet they saw a beyblade and assumed it was hers.

That was when it dawned on them; _she_ was the one who broke the door down, so she must be having a beybattle with Tyson. Looking up from the beyblade and to Talie, their eyes wide like saucers.

If possible their eyes widened even more as she slid down the stairs, using the door like a skate or surf board.

"Hey where do you think your going? This fight isn't over yet!" Tyson shouted as he stood at the steps.

"Tyson what's going on?" Kenny asked but he never got an answer because Tyson ran down the steps two at a time with his beyblade following.

A loud sigh made the boys look at the entrance, "I asked her not to do that." Bruce said shaking his head.

Ray looked at Max, Max looked at Ray, and they both looked at Kenny and all three looked at Bruce, "You asked her not to do what?" They asked at the same time.

Before Bruce could answer a female voice started singing. "Huh?" Looking down to Tyson and Talie, they saw it was Talie who was singing. And she was really good at it too.

Looking over his shoulder to the men Kenny asked, "What's going on? And why is Talie here?"

Taking in a deep breathe Bruce said, "The reason being is that Talie is Tyson's . . ."

* * *

Growling Tyson went on one knee and picked up Dragoon. As he looked over his beyblade he gasped. The attack ring had burn marks all over it and part of it had melted off, pretty much all of the beyblade had burn marks and parts of it melted off. 

"Look what you did to my beyblade! I can't use it now! It's totalled!" He shouted at her holding out Dragoon for her to see.

Eyeing the beyblade she said, "Sorry 'bout that, it was an accident sometimes my bitbeast gets a little carried away when she fights." Putting her hand out for her beyblade to return into her. Spinning around the two teens it finally flew into Talie's hand.

"What! You had a bitbeast and you didn't even _use _it and you _still_ beat me!" A shocked look plastered over his face.

Putting her hands on her hips she said with a frown, "You're _not_ the strongest blader around Tyson. And you don't need to shout, I'm standing right in front of you."

"I'm the World Champ so that means-" He was about to continue but Talie sharply cut in.

"What I want to know is if you recognise me at all." Stretching her arms out so they were straight.

Looking her up and down when their eyes met he stared straight into them. Fiery red clashed with stormy blue. Shaking his head slowly . . . he didn't recognise her, not one little bit.

"I'm sorry but I don't . . . all I see is a girl version of . . ." He trailed off thinking for a minute. Talie's face brightened, maybe he would remember. "You're a fan girl aren't you?" Talie fell anime style.

Standing she glared at him, an anime vain showing on her head and her cheeks going red with annoyance. Storming up to him she shouted, "I'm not a bloody fan girl you dumb ass! How thick can you be Tyson!"

"Tyson!" Looking over his shoulder he saw Ray, Max and Kenny run down the steps of the now damaged stadium. Kai and the men just calmly walked down the steps.

Catching his breathe after running in the cold Russian air Max said, "Tyson think back to when you were two."

"Yeah dude." Ray added, "You were playing in the park with someone, someone close to you, who was it?"

Arching a blue eyebrow Talie watched as Ray and Max said those words, "You guys know don't you?" They nodded along with Kenny.

"Know what! What's going on! All that I know is that I've got an annoying girl on my back who keeps telling me to remember her! I can't! So will somebody-" Before Tyson could finish his ranting something hit him hard in the face knocking him out.

Groggily Tyson began to open his eyes. The sound of shouting and arguing made him wake up. Groaning he put his hand over his face and sat up. Looking around he saw Max and Kenny kneeling beside him while Ray and Kai stood with Mr Dickinson and his Grandpa. But where was Talie and his dad?

"Hey Tyson you ok?" Kenny asked with a little bit of amusement in his voice.

Nodding his head slowly he asked, "Who happened, argh man why does my face hurt?" moving his hand from his face he looked at his friends who were trying not to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Boy Tyson that's a shiner." Max laughed. "Didn't think it would come up so quick." Leaning forward he stared at Tyson.

Leaning back as Max leant forward Tyson scrambled to his feet and began poking both index fingers all over his face. When he touched around his left eye he flinched. "What happened?" He asked again.

Chuckling Ray answered, "You were ranting and Talie got annoyed with you so . . ." Turning to Max who was now laughing then back to Tyson, " . . . she punched to make you stop shouting in her face. You've been out for ten minutes. Now you've got a black, purple and blue eye." Indeed around his left eye was all the colours Ray said. When he closed his eye the bruise looked to be the size of a large golf ball.

"It couldn't have been that long." He pouted with a small blush on his cheekbones. He'd just been hit by a girl and was knocked unconscious. He'd never hear the end of this, especially from his team captain Kai.

"It's not my fault!" Talie shouted. The boys turned their attention to the girl that gave Tyson the black eye. She was currently arguing with Bruce. Well he was trying to calm her down while it was Talie's turn to start ranting.

Sighing he gave the Bladebreakers a sideways glance then quickly back to Talie. A sweatdrop on the side of his head as she shouted and rant.

Finally once she stopped ranting she took a deep breathe and sighed, "Good now have you calmed down?" She nodded, "Good now lets finish what we started." Walking over to Tyson and the others with Talie.

Tyson kept glaring at Talie for giving him a black eye. Crossing her arms she looked to the side also glaring but she was glaring at nothing in particular. "Well seeing as things got slightly out of hand." Mr Dickinson started, "Let me say that Bladebreakers, Talie will be joining the team. I know that her first impression didn't turn out the way we'd hoped but . . .she's a good blader with . . . amazing skills and techniques."

"What! She's joining the team! After what she did to me!" Looking shocked at Mr Dickinson.

"I don't see a problem with her joining the team." Ray said slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Doing the same Max slung his arm over her other shoulder, "It'll be fun having a girl on the team."

Smiling Talie looked at Tyson. He didn't look to happy. Closing her red eyes she reopened them and they were back to chocolate brown and her hair and canines going back to their normal shade and shape. "I'm sorry for giving you a black eye Tyson." Huffing he crossed his arms. Chuckling she said, "We're so alike it's kinda scary."

"Yeah well you should . . . " Realising what she just said he couldn't help but be confused, "What do you mean by we're so alike it's kinda scary?"

Talie rolled her eyes and shoock her head. Ray said, "Tyson haven't you noticed that you and Talie rant about something for a few minutes then your almost to completely calm again once your done?"

Growling Kai walked up to Tyson grabbed the collar of his jacket, dragged him over to Talie, grabbed her arm and stood them in front of one another. "Look at her and figure out who she is. And don't turn away until you have." Kai threatened narrowing his eyes.

Not liking the way Kai was looking at him, turned his attention to the girl in front of him. Quickly Talie started smiling. "Do you want me to just tell you who I am Tyson?" He nodded. "I'm . . . I'm your sister."

* * *

Ray: Not a bad chapter Crimson and Wolf.

Max: Yeah it was funny.

Tyson: No it wasn't i got punched by a girl! Now i have a black eye! And you call that funny?

Bladebreskers: Yes

Crimson: Don't worry Tyson Talie didn't mean to do it did you? (looks at Talie who nods) see, anyway everyone gonna get hurt in this fic so don't worry it's not just you.

Wolf: Yeah give it away what's gonna happen . . . . .good one (glares)

Crimson: Stop being so mean to me. I didn't give anything away (Crimson and Wolf continue to argue)

Talie: Maybe we should leave them alone for the time being.

Ray & Max: Yup

Tyson: In the next chapter . . . . do i get punched again?

Talie: I don't know, you'll have to find out like everyone else. Kai wanna finish things off?

Kai: No.

Talie: tough you have to.

Kai: (sighs) please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Crimson and Wolf, along with Cooled who's not here, don't own beyblade or any of the songs only the OC's and the plot. There happy now?

Talie: Yes (Hugs Kai and says thanks)

Crimson: Wait wait we didn't thank the people who reviewed our last chapter.

* * *

Saber Ice: My very first review thanks. it makes me feel all warm inside lol. Thanks for the review.

Icewolf9: Thanks for the review . . . . . sorry but i don't get what you mean . . . . . . .I feel really daft now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Fire within the Wolf**_

Crimson: Finally another chapter up, and so it was hardlet me tell you that.

Wolf: Well try not to give too much away, ok?

Crimson: (nods) OkI guess we should to the disclaimer bit then. Ok, we don't own beyblade or any of the songs taht are used throughout this fic. We do own the OC's Bitbeasts and the plot. When the bitbeasts appear they are just like the ones from V-Force, you know rather than being one colour they are different ones. Dragoon for example, blue, grey, black and some orange. Hope you know what I mean.

Wolf: And the following things mean,

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_dreaming_

((talking)) but will appear later on.

Crimson & Wolf: Enough of us talking and hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The bitbeast attack

_Last time_

_Not liking the way Kai was looking at him, turned his attention to the girl in front of him. Quickly Talie started smiling. "Do you want me to just tell you who I am Tyson?" He nodded, "I'm . . . I'm your sister." _

* * *

The area fell silent at the last bit of information. Tyson stared wide eyed at Talie who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze. 

"Well . . . say something, don't leave me in the dark." She said shifting from one foot to the other.

Blinking a couple of times Tyson thought over what he wanted to say to her. Taking a deep breathe he said, "So you're my sister." Talie nodded slowly. She didn't like the way he said it because being his twin she uses that tone of voice sometimes when she doesn't believe something. "Then why did you leave?" Looking her dead straight in the eye.

'_Damn I knew he was going to ask that, but . . . I didn't think he'd ask so soon . . . . ok maybe he would ask straight after finding out I'm his twin.' _Scratching the back of her head she laughed nervously, "Heh heh heh well . . . it's kinda a funny story you see . . . . . . ooh shit."

The rest of the Bladebreakers stared wide eyed at Talie. That's what Tyson did when he was put under pressure or was guilty of doing something, most likely him eating to much chocolate before training.

"On the bright side Tyson your older . . . I think . . ." Looking over her shoulder to Bruce who nodded, "Yeah you're older."

"Don't change the subject." Tyson said frowning. He'd never frowned or glared this much in his life.

"No I'm not." Talie replied quickly blinking a few more times.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am . . . too." Talie smirked as she said this. It might work and if it did she'd end up laughing for a long time.

"Are NOT!" Tyson shouted. Only then did he realise what he said, she'd tricked him to say that she never changed the subject, when they both knew she did.

Shrugging Talie closed her eyes, "Whatever you say big brother." She teased, smirking.

* * *

Once everything had calmed down the Bladebreakers and their new team mate, Talie, were walking down the cold streets heading to their hotel. Mr Dickinson, Mr Granger and Bruce said they'd head back to the BBA to sort a few things out and maybe meet up with them later. 

"I hope you guys don't mind having me on the team, I mean you've already won the World Championships and . . . I had nothing to do with it. I just hope you guys don't think I joined just to be in the spotlight." She said looking down at her feet. Her blue bangs covering her eyes.

Smiling Kenny said, "Of course we don't. We know you joined just so you could be with your brother." Looking at Tyson who seemed to have calmed down but still had the black eye.

Sighing Talie said, "Look Tyson I told you I was sorry that I gave you a black eye." Craning her neck over her shoulder to look at him.

Sighing he laughed it off, "No worries. I just hope no one from the other teams finds out."

"What? That I gave you a black eye?"

"Yeah _and_ that I have a twin sister _who_ gave me the black eye." Slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Frowning she stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "And what is wrong with having a twin hmm?" Raising an eyebrow.

Waving his hands quickly he answered, "Nothing what I mean is that everyone we met throughout the tournament don't know I've got a sister . . . then again neither did I."

Rolling her eyes she continued walking along the sidewalk leaving the boys behind.

She hadn't gotten far when she stopped, looking over her shoulder she shouted, "Hey you guys coming?"

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Tyson sighed.

* * *

As they entered the hotel lobby they saw a large group of people standing by the front desk, shouting at the three men behind the desk. 

"Seems that a lot of people are checking in today." Kenny said as they walked past everyone.

"I don't think so chief, there's a lot of shouting going on." Ray observed.

Frowning Talie stepped closer beside Tyson and Ray as they walked past, keeping her head low as they walked past. It didn't work someone spotted her.

"Talie!" Cursing she stopped but didn't turn to see who called her. The Bladebreakers also stopped, wondering why she did.

The voice was ruff and had an edge of danger to it, "I thought I'd find you here. How are you? I heard that you got attacked by some _dog_, you ok?" The voice was male and she knew it all to well.

"What do you want Slash?" Gritting her teeth she turned to face the taller boy. He had dark green spiky hair with black tips, bright but dark green eyes. He wore a black shirt with the top three buttons undone and tight black pants with big heavy boots.

Smirking he said, "Now that's not a very nice way to greet a friend is it?" Crossing his arms over his chest.

Growling she turned on her heels and walked over to her brother and new team, "Talie do you know him?" Tyson questioned. Walking up to stand beside her.

Looking slightly amused he crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah Tyson I do know him." Glaring daggers at Slash.

Looking her up and down, arching a dark green eyebrow, "Since when did you wear colours like that?"

"That's none of your damned business." Turning round she grabbed Tyson's arm and they headed back to the rest of the team.

Smirking he watched as Talie left up the stairs to the right. When she was out of sight another voice said, "Find out what room she's staying in. And keep an eye on her."

Nodding Slash followed Talie's footsteps. Keeping close to the wall but without making it look suspicious.

* * *

Outside the Bladebreakers room Tyson was looking a little confused as to why Tyson dragged him away from that boy she called Slash. 

"Who was that guy sis?" He asked as Kenny started to unlock their room. Strangely it was taking longer than normal.

She just kept staring at the ground as he spoke; her blue bangs creating shadows over her eyes. "Talie . . . hey Talie woohoo." Waving his hand in front of her face, still nothing.

Turning to the rest of the Bladebreakers he shrugged then turned back to her. "I'm sure she's dead."

"Ooh shut up Tyson . . . . . just . . ." Not looking up she turned around and grabbed the door handle of the room opposite theirs and unlocked it walking in she closed the door behind her.

"Well at least we know what room she's staying in." Max laughed nervously.

"Got it."

"Got what Kenny?" Ray asked the smaller boy as he opened the door.

"The door, " he replied, "Its was stuck and I couldn't get it opened." Shrugging he closed it once everyone was in the large room they all shared.

* * *

Sighing Talie leaned against her room door. Opening her eyes she scanned the area, two double beds, a small but long coffee table at the end of the beds, a TV in the corner and the balcony. 

Pushing herself to stand on her own she made her way to the small bag that lay on one of the beds. Unzipping it she took out some clothes and set them on the bed. Putting her hands into her pockets she took out her beyblade and launcher. Looking at the beyblade for a moment or two she placed it on the bed.

Taking off the clothes she already had on she put the new ones on. A tight dark blue thin strapped top that didn't reach her waist, a black sleeveless jacket, zipping it up half way so you could still see her top, the jacket stopped a little above her navel. Black pants that sat low on her hips and clung to her legs and on her left thigh was a red band, the bottoms flared a little at the ankles showing her black boots. On her right hand she had a fingerless glove with bits of silver on the knuckles. Finally on her left arm she had a black spiked cuff that sat at the top of her arm and another spiked cuff on her wrist. Around her neck was a black spiked chocker and a red earring in both ears.

Walking over to the mirror that hung on the wall she stared straight into it. Frowning she looked at her hair, it wasn't right. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she concentrated. Re-opening them again she smiled. Her hair was more dark blue but it was also bright at the same time. Lifting her hands she took her hair out of the high ponytail and put it into a low one, like Tyson's.

Going back to her bag she took out a black leather belt, putting it on so it went from left hip to right thigh. Picking up her beyblade she put it in her pants pocket. Picking up her purple launcher she put it back in her bag and took another out. It was an easy grip shooter, black with red flames all over it. Smirking she clipped it onto a small pocket on her belt where it touched on her thigh.

Turning around she collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Of all the damned hotels in the world Slash has to stay in this one.' _She thought glaring at the ceiling as she did.

Growling she stood up and made her way to the door, hesitating she reached out for the handle._ 'Ok lets think things over first I go down-' _But she never got to finish her thoughts as the door swung open fat hitting her in the face and knocking her to the floor.

* * *

In the Bladebreakers room Tyson was looking over Kenny's shoulder as he fixed Tyson's beyblade after its small battle with Talie. 

"So she didn't use any attacks but she still managed to burn it?" Kenny asked as he continued to type in his laptop. Tyson nodded but didn't say a word.

"It's Talie's bitbeast." Dizzi said, "She can use her attacks but in a different way. Like most bitbeast when they attack everyone can see it, but when Talie's attacks sometimes you can't see it and sometimes you can. When you see the attack I've read that a lot of strange things start to happen, but I'm not sure."

"Are you reading Talie's profile from the BBA?" Ray asked.

Kenny shook his head, no. "It's all in an e-mail I just got from someone called, _Brown-Wolf_." Re-reading the e-mail.

"Who's _Brown-Wolf_?" Max asked getting up from his sitting poison on the bed and stood beside Tyson.

Shrugging all Kenny could say was, "I don't know, but they say that they're a friend of Talie's."

Walking to the door Tyson was about to open it when Max called, "You're gonna ask Talie who _Brown-Wolf_ is, aren't you?"

Grinning Tyson nodded and left the room. Walking the short distance across the hall, took the door handle in his hand and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Frowning he turned the handle and slammed his side into it, it worked as the door open but hitting something as it did.

Sticking his head into the room he gasped. Now he knew what the door hit against . . . it was Talie.

Stepping fully into the room he asked, "Hey Talie you ok?"

Groaning she sat up and looked up at him, "What happened?" She groaned holding her gloved hand over her right eye.

"You ok?" Stretching his hand out to help her up.

Taking Tyson's hand in hers he helped her stand. Moving her hand from her face and taking her hand out of his she brushed off her pants. Standing up straight she raised an eyebrow, "What are you staring at?"

He had his hands clasped over his mouth eyes watering slightly. "N-nothing." But he was laughing while he said it.

Frowning she turned her head to the left to see her reflection in the hanging mirror. Gasping she turned back to Tyson and glared, "You little . . ." She was about to make a grab for him but he dodged and ran out the door laughing and screaming. Talie soon followed slamming the door behind her.

Pushing the door to his room Tyson turned to close it but a hand stopped it from closing properly. Letting go of the door Tyson ran and hide behind Ray.

Opening the door the rest of the way Talie walked in glaring at Tyson. Her face softened and she burst out laughing.

The rest of the Bladebreakers looked back and forth between the twins. "How did you get a black eye Talie?" Max asked. Seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer from the laughing teen he turned to her brother who instead of hiding behind Ray was now standing beside him.

Around Talie's right eye was a bruise just like the one around Tyson's left eye. The only difference was that Talie's was a little smaller. "I tried to open Talie's door but it wouldn't open, so I tried harder and hit something. When I looked I saw it was Talie who I hit."

"And now she's laughing because of it?" Kenny stated. Tyson nodded in agreement.

Managing to control her laughter Talie stated, "It's only fair, I gave Tyson a black eye so he gave me one." Shrugging she finished, "I know it sounds weird but hey, he's my brother so . . ." Shrugging again.

Before anyone could say anything else Tyson's stomach growled, indicating that he was hungry. Laughing Ray said, "Guess that means it's time to get something to eat."

In agreement the Bladebreakers left the room and made their way down to the dining room.

Once they had finished they decided to do a little bit of training. But for Tyson he'd have to wait until his Dragoon was fixed because of all the burn marks and parts of his beyblade melting.

Currently Max and Ray were blading in a large dish that they'd found at the back of the hotel. Kenny was typing on his laptop while sitting on a bench. Kai was leaning against the bench arms crossed but he was watching Ray and Max. While Tyson and Talie were busy arguing about nothing.

Once the match had finished Ray said, "Hey Talie you wanna battle?" Hooking his Driger blade back onto the launcher.

She hadn't heard him as she and Tyson continued to shout at each other. "You're a pig Tyson you know that!" Turning around she crossed her arms. "And I wasn't talking about you eating a lot either!" She snapped.

"Hey you're the one who burnt my beybalde! Where the attack ring got melted it almost melted Dragoon's bit chip!" He was still angry about his beyblade.

"Awww how sweet." A voice laughed, "Brother and sister having their _first_ proper fight."

"Who's there?" Ray asked walking over to Tyson and Talie. Max doing the same. Something didn't seem right.

Growling Talie shouted back, "Stop hiding Slash! If you want a fight then I'll give you one!" Clenching and unclenching her fists.

The voice laughed again. Walking around the corner of the hotel Slash walked out; in his hands he was hooking his green and black beyblade to the launcher. Smirking he took the launch position in front of the bey stadium. "I'm expecting you to go full out. No holding back Talie."

Looking at the beyblade then back to the blader she hesitated to return the challenge. Her hand hovering over the pocket that her own beyblade was in. "What's the matter? You _scared_?" Slash mocked.

Growling Talie glared at him. She could feel her canines growing slightly, and when her teeth changed so did her hair and eyes. She didn't really have any choice in the matter. Taking out her beyblade and launcher she took the launching position opposite the green hair boy.

"You guys better stay together. I don't want you to get hurt." Not turning around, she kept her eyes locked with Slash's.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIP!" With a hard tug on the rip cords both beybaldes were sent flying into the dish. Circling each other for a bit, awaiting their masters' first command.

Having had enough of waiting Slash decides to start things off. "Enough of this pointless dancing around! Loki attack!" Loki stopped circling the dish and sped over to Talie's beyblade and started attacking hard.

* * *

Behind Talie the Bladebreakers were watching and waiting for Talie to start her own attacks. "C'mon Talie you can do this!" Tyson cheered. 

"Yeah go Talie!" Max and Ray cheered.

As his team mates cheered Kenny was quickly typing on his laptop, and looking very nervous. "Talie's beyblade is getting bashed around bad Kenny." Dizzi said.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Kenny asked, all Dizzi said was they'd have to wait and see.

* * *

Growling Talie watched as the purple blade got pushed around by the black and green one. As the other beyblades attacks started to slow down she smirked, "You've used up to much power to quickly Slash. Now it's my turn." 

Gulping Slash tried not to show the shocked look on his face. He'd been so sure that he'd win with all those attacks that he used up too much power at once. "Yeah right like you've won. Loki come out!" Slash ordered.

Both beyblades moved apart and spun in front of their masters. The bit in Slash's started to glow red, then a blinding light shone out the small chip and above everyone's heads was a large red falcon. The feathers on its wings were flames. With a red body, black legs and beak, around its' body was black armour. Throwing its head back Loki let out a high shriek.

Looking up at the bird Talie shrugged, "Pathetic." She breathed. "Saysha!" She cried. The bit in her beyblade glowed like Slash's had only seconds ago. A large purple beam of light shown and a purple zebra came galloping out, rearing up it let out a battle cry. Its body was pure white with deep purple stripes. It didn't have many stripes; it had the same amount as Ray's Driger. Around its' neck was a dark blue collar with a large lighter blue stone on the front. Its' mane and tail were red, orange and yellow flames. Its hooves, all four of them, were covered in flames.

Smirking Slash said, "Now the real fight begins." The only answer he got from Talie was her neck command for her bitbeast.

* * *

Where the Bladebreakers were standing they stared wide eyed at the falcon, but most of their attention was on the zebra. Watching as it crashed into the falcon and kept tackling it, not letting up, not showing any signs of backing down. 

"Whoa is that Talie's bitbeast?" Max asked. With one more tackle Saysha managed to push Loki back, running into him again so their bodies touched Saysha began to push him further and further away from Talie.

"Guys look at this!" Kenny cried staring at his laptop. Everyone, including Kai, stared at the screen. "I've drawn up a graph of Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer and Draciel now look at when I add in Saysha's." Once he finished adding in what was needed all they had to do was wait a few seconds for it to be finished. Once it was, there was a click to indict it was. They all gasped.

Staring wide eyed at the screen then back over his sister, "Talie stop the match!"

* * *

'_That's it your finished.'_ Talie thought as she glared at Slash. "Saysha final attack!" Letting out a battle cry Saysha gave one more hard push and Loki crashed onto his back behind a horrified looking Slash. 

Hoping that it was all over Talie said nothing and waited to see what her opponent's next move would be.

Without warning the red falcon lifted itself up and raised high in the sky. Flapping his wings a few times to make sure that he stayed in the air. Moving his gaze from the fiery zebra and towards its master. Loki's beady eyes stared straight into Talie's, which had now turned golden.

The corner of the birds' beak twitched into a smirk. Moving his gaze to the zebra he made a nose dive for her. Wings tight against his body to make him fall through the sky faster.

Seeing the bird falling, Talie dug her heels into the ground, her bitbeast doing the same by locking her knees in place so no matter how hard Loki came, she wouldn't be moved.

Before Talie even knew what was happening, the falcon slammed her zebra to the ground. Lifting up one of his mighty talons he slashed it across Saysha's left cheek. At the same time bitbeast and master cried out in pain.

Putting her hand over her cheek, Talie felt blood run onto her fingers; it wasn't deep but hurt like hell. Little did she know that the next attack would hurt much, much worse.

Crying out Loki hovered in the sky keeping an eye on Saysha, by the looks of it she wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. Letting out another battle cry he dove for his last and final victim.

"Talie!" Cried the Bladebreakers as they watched in horror as the red and black falcon dove straight for Talie.

She was frozen on the spot; her eyes wide, mouth open slightly. She could hear her teams cries for her to move, jump out the way.

As Slash stood on the other side of the bey dish he couldn't help but feel sick. His bitbeast was about to attack a human . . . . . . no matter what happened in the past, Talie had been his friend, a friend to everyone on his team.

"Talie move god damn it! Loki stop!" But his please fell on deaf ears. Human and beast.

Again before she knew what happened Talie felt a strong force push her to the ground. Pain shot up her spin and into her head. Opening her eyes she gasped. Loki had her pined on her back, his foot on her chest, with two large talons on either sides of her head with the rest under her arms.

She couldn't move, nor speak. She was petrified by what _could_ and _would_ happen. Gulping her eyes moved to her bitbeast . . . . she was still lying motionless, the only movement came from the her flaming main and tail and the flames engulfing her hooves. Both beyblades had stopped spinning near the beginning of the match but the bitbeast didn't stop, Talie and Slash had trained them to battle without the extra help from the spinning tops that they called their own.

A swift movement caught her attention and just as she turned her head Loki slash one of his free talons down her left arm, shoulder to elbow.

Screaming in pain Talie's arm felt like it was on fire. As the bird of preys talon was inside her she felt it scrape against her bone. The pain was too much. Blood pored out like a red waterfall.

* * *

Where Saysha lay the world around her was quiet. That is, until she heard an ear piecing scream. Her eyes snapped open there was another scream and this time she jumped onto all four hooves. 

Scanning the area, when her eyes sat on Talie and the falcon. The same falcon she was fighting, the same falcon that had deeply hurt her_ master_, her _best friend_ and finally her_ battle partner_.

Rearing onto her hind legs, kicking out her front two, Saysha let out a loud and dangerous battle cry. Filled with anger, and hatred towards the other bitbeast.

Not giving the bird anytime to move or defend itself, the zebra crashed straight into it, pushing it away from Talie. Looking down at the girl who lay clutching her arm to stop the bleeding, but it kept escaping her arm. Slowly Saysha looked up with fire burning in her eyes. Letting out another cry she charged the bird, who flew into the air but didn't get very far when teeth, although blunt, grabbed onto hit wing feathers and pull him back to the ground with a crash that shook the earth.

Not giving the Loki any sort of chance Saysha stood on both his wings. The fire on her hooves got larger, her main and tail got large, so large that the flames almost engulfed her body. Rearing up one more time Saysha brought her hooves down no Loki's chest.

The falcon cried out and burst into thousands of tiny sparks and disappeared into the already motionless beyblade.

Slash couldn't stop watching Talie as the Bladebreakers ran to her aid. Finally breaking his gaze as his bitbeast returned into the beyblade. Staring at it in shock and anger. Not anger towards the creature within the blade, but anger towards the person who made his bitbeast do what he did. Picking it up he turned his back to them, but not before giving Talie one more glance. With that he ran back the way he came.

* * *

The Bladebreakers watched in horror as the bird dove at Talie, "Talie!" They cried out but she didn't have any signs of even hearing them. 

Not wasting any time the made a mad dash for her. Only then did they realise how far away they were.

When they saw the bird land on her they stopped, finding themselves unable to move. They watched as Loki brought down his talon and make a large gash in Talie's upper arm. Her scream brought them out of the small trance that they all shared and again made a mad run for her.

They were almost by her side and as they kept going Saysha had jumped over to protect Talie then begin the fight of the large bird of prey. The fight between the two bitbeasts was on again.

Finally reaching her Tyson fell to his knees, "Ooh my god Talie!" He felt tears weld up under his eyes.

"Here." Looking over his shoulder Tyson saw Kai kneel down beside them and gently removed Talie's hand from her arm and began to rap the gash with his white scarf. The white material socked up the blood like a sponge once it's dropped in water.

Once the scarf was tied tightly around her arm, but not too tight as it would stop the circulation, slowly Tyson helped her stand but she was really shaky. Hearing a cry from her bitbeast Talie lifted her head. Just as she did Saysha disappeared back into her beyblade.

She was about to go and retrieve her but Tyson didn't let her take more than one step. "I'll get it." Max offered then running over to the purple beyblade. Picking it up her ran back to Talie and put it in her pants pocked.

Everything around her began to sway from side to side. It felt like she was standing on a ship, a ship sailing on rough waters. Her knees began to shake slightly. All of a sudden they buckled and she collapsed onto Tyson, who almost fell from the quick change of weight.

"We'd better get her to a hospital quick; she's lost a lot of blood already." Kenny said pointing to her arm. There was so much blood that it dripped off the tips of her fingers and was beginning to show under the scarf.

No matter how much she tried she couldn't keep her eyes open, this didn't go un-noticed by the team. "Hey Talie stay awake." Max said clapping his hands once.

"Yeah . . . sure . . . " Her voice was small and hardly noticeable. But no matter how much she tried, the loss of blood made her sleepy. Finally sleep took control and she couldn't open her eyes . . . . . .

* * *

Talie: What happens to me? What happens to me? 

Crimson: You'll just have to wait until we've done the next chapter.

Max: A lot of blood in this one or was that just me?

Crimson & Wolf: Just you

Max: Ooh

Wolf: There's going to be more blood where that came from (Max: OO) But don't worry we will tell you when it gets more gory.

Crimson: We need help so please help us.

Kai: You two are to far gone for help (smirks)

Crimson & Wolf: (glares)

Ray: That was mean Kai, now go apologise.

Kai: Why shouldI? I've seen what they are going to put into later chapters and I don't like it.

Tyson: Ooh come on Kai give them a break. You don't like anything.

Kai: hmph.

Crimson: Anyway as I was saying, we'd like some help from you. We're going to be putting in some songs but we don't know what ones to put in.

Wolf: We have some ideas on what the songs will be, but we would like it if you review and tell us what songs you'd like. Name of song, singer/band and we'd like you to e-mail us the lerics too. The singer/band won't appear in the fic, only the songs.

Crimson: In this fic Talie will be changing outfits a lot, we hope this will not confuse you.

Max: Who's gonna do the disclaimer this time?

Tyson: I'll do it! I'll do it! Ok Crimson, Wolf and Cooled, who ain't here, don't own beyblade or the songs that will be shown. They do own their OC's, Bitbeasts and the plot.

Crimson: Thanks Tyson.

Wolf: We'd better get this finished, we still have another chapter to do.

Crimson: Ok. Bye bye everyone and hope you enjoyed.

Ray, Max, Tyson and Talie: Please review once you read this. It will make Crimson & Wolf happy and they will update faster.

* * *

Icewolf9: Thanks for clearing that up for me, lol. Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you likedthe chapter. 

Grufflup: Yeah Tyson can be a big head and he will continue to be one in this fic, but just tell me when to tone it down a bit, lol. Thanks for the complament and I try my best to make everyone happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Fire within the Wolf_**

Crimson: Finally chapter 4 is finished. Sorry it took so long but we've been snowed over with homework.

Wolf: We've only been back at school for 4 weeks and we've had homework, essays, tests you name it.

Crimson: Just to pick things up we'll go straight to the disclaimer. We don't own Beyblade or any of the songs taht will apear in this fic. We do own the OC's, OC's bitbeast and the plot.

Wolf: And the following means,

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_dreaming_

((talking)) but will apear later on.

Crimson & Wolf: Enough of us talking, we hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: 

_The area was quiet. Looking around she saw nothing but white, blinding white. She continued forward and as she took one more step her foot skidded forward. _

_Looking down she saw that she almost slipped on a pool of blood. Her heart began to pick up and she broke into a run. The speed she ran was again the speed she dared not run where eyes could see her. _

_Every time she looked down she saw more blood, a trail of blood, where it led her she didn't know. _

_Straight ahead lying down was a large black shape. It didn't move, until she was right beside it. It was the black wolf. Lying in a pool of blood. Slowly it opened its eyes and looked up at Talie. Whimpering it kept its red eyes on her._

_Without hesitation she stretched her hands out and gently helped the wolf up so it was sitting on its' hind legs. As it sat Talie noticed that one of it front legs wasn't touching the ground. _

_Slowly Talie reached out and gently touched the wolfs' leg, it began growling at the touch. She merely ignored it and ran her fingers down its leg, this made it bark and curl its lips to bare its long and pearly white teeth._

_Removing her hand she saw that her fingertips had blood on them. The wolf was hurt, but it still let her touch it . . . almost. Looking back into the creatures eyes which stared straight back into hers. Blood red mixing with chocolate brown. _

_The wolfs ears began to twitch and it looked over its shoulder. Narrowing its eyes it slowly got up, but didn't put a lot of weight on its bleeding leg. Further ahead was two tall figures making their way over to where Talie and the wolf stood. _

_As the two figures got closer Talie saw they were two boys and slowly two more wolves came into view. One white and the second light brown._

Groaning Talie began to stir. Her arm no longer hurt, until she tried to move it that is. Opening her eyes she groaned in annoyance, she was back in the hospital.

"Great." She groaned pushing herself to sit up. "How many bloody times am I gonna end up in the hospital!" She shouted to no one in particular, gripping her hair as she shouted.

"You tell us." A voice laughed.

"Huh?" Looking up she saw Tyson and the others standing near the door. All smiling, well almost all it was only Kai who wasn't smiling. "How long have I been here?" She asked leaning back into her large pillow.

Sitting at the end of her bed Tyson shrugged, "A few hours. How you feelin' now? Any better?"

She merely shrugged, but the movement made the slash in her arm sting badly. Hissing she clasped her other hand over the bandaged wound. "Not bad. Man my arms really itchy." She added.

Nodding in agreement Kenny stated, "That's because you had to get stitches. The cut was really deep that it scrapped your bone."

Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Is that it?" As if it was a stupid reason for getting stitches.

"What do you mean 'is that it?' Talie you got attacked by a_ bitbeast_!" Tyson said in disbelief.

Sighing she closed her eyes, "I'm aware of what happened, Tyson, I _was_ there you know." The side of her lips tugging and turned into a smirk. Re-opening her eyes she kept smirking. "Anyway you almost got attacked by one yourself didn't you?" Raising an eyebrow.

"H-how'd you know 'bout that?" He questioned.

Lifting her hand she tapped the side of her nose, "That's my little secret." And giving him a playful wink.

"Um Talie? What's that on you neck?" Ray asked.

Blinking a couple of times she softly ran her fingertips over her neck. On the left side the skin felt smoother than the rest. Taking out a mirror from the drawer beside her bed she examined her neck.

On the left side of her neck was a thin red mark. About 2cm wide and 10 cm long, curving so it went from the front to back. Growling she re-opened the drawer put the mirror back in and slammed it shut. Glaring at the sheets she crossed her arms and leaned back into the pillow behind her.

"What's the matter with you?" Tyson asked, finding it slight amusing by how she huffed, her cheeks slightly puffed up.

Sighing she said, "It's the damned marking on my neck. I thought I got rid of it for good, but nope the damned things still there." Huffing she leaned further into her pillow.

"Is it paint or something?" Max asked.

Shaking her head Talie answered, "No, it's like a scar. When you get attacked by a bitbeast it leaves a mark. Sometimes on where it attacked you or some other part of your body, depends." Sighing she sat up straight, "It's not the first time a bitbeast attacked me." She murmured the last part but the boys heard her.

Sitting on one of the chairs Ray asked, "It's happened before?" She nodded. "What happened?"

Taking in a deep breathe she went over her first attack. "The Bladebreakers are the third beyblading team I've been on. My original one, HG." They all nodded, "And then there's . . . the Black Wolves. Not a team you want to fight against let me tell you. Well I was the only girl on the team. Six boys but one of them, Tommy, kept leaving and coming back. He was my step brother, younger than me, 'bout five now. The team captain, Will, is . . . _was_ my older step brother, eight years older and the oldest on the team. Anyway back to the attack . . . we were practising and Steel and me, one of the bladers, got into a big fight. We shouted and screamed at each other. It all got outta hand and . . . well we called out our bitbeasts for back up, so if a fight did break out it wouldn't be us fighting, it be my Saysha and his bitbeast."

"Well when things did get more outta hand. Saysha and his bitbeast started fighting, but . . . so did Steel and me. We did a number on each other. Gashes all over our bodies, bruises and a few broken ribs. Just when we didn't think things could get any worse, that's when Steel's bitbeast lunged for Saysha, but he missed and attacked me by mistake. He slashed me from shoulder to shoulder, three deep cuts." A few tears escaped her eyes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to find Tyson smiling slightly.

Taking another breathe she finished, "Once I was rushed to hospital, I fell into a coma. Was out for two months . . ." Hearing this, the Bladebreakers eyes all went wide, ". . . When I woke up I started feeling really strange, not strange from waking up from a coma, but something different. I found out later that from the attack, something inside me had changed. My temper got worse and all the anger inside me started building up." Chuckling as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"It still is in a way. But I've managed to keep it locked up. I'm stupid I know. I thought it was helping, trying to keep the anger down to a minimum, but it made things worse. Five months after the coma a doctor told me that if I keep going the way I am, then all my built up rage will come flooding out all at once. I took anger management classes . . . . . damned classes never worked. So I went back to my old team and they helped me. I became a singer and a top beyblader."

Thinking over what Talie said Kenny asked, "So how do you get rid of all this built up anger?"

Thinking it over for a moment she answered, "Two ways I think. One is if I lose complete control and who knows what will happen . . . second is if I cry it all out."

"Cry it out?"

"Yeah, to get rid of anger istobesad and cryingreally helps." Looking over to Tyson who looked liked he really wanted to know. "I've not cried in a long time for that to happen."

"So all we have to do it make you cry?" Tyson said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

She didn't like the look on his face so before he could say any more she quickly added, "I can't just cry, Tyson, so hurting me won't help, it'll just get me mad. They have to be real tears."

Chuckling Max said, "Your one confusing girl Talie, you know that?" She smiled and nodded.

"Ooh and one more thing." She added, "It takes a lot and I mean a lot for my anger to reach the danger level."

Laughing, Ray said, "That's good, because you and Tyson will probably be fighting a lot, being brother and sister."

"How long do I have to stay in hospital for?" Changing the subject quickly.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Sighing Talie shook her head, "I hate hospitals."

Out of the blue Kai said, "There's just one thing I want to know." Talie looked over to him. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed but he was watching her, "Your beyblade stopped spinning but your bitbeast was still able to stay released."

Smirking she put one hand behind her head and the other on her lap, "I knew _someone_ would notice . . . and I kinda guessed it be you."

"Notice what?" The others asked looking back and forth between Kai and Talie.

Grinning she shrugged, "Once my beyblade stops spinning Saysha doesn't always return into her bit. If I need her she won't return."

Seeing the looks on their faces that said they didn't understand she chuckled, "Umm Kenny you record beybattles don't you?" He nodded, then he understood what she meant.

Quickly he opened up Dizzi and brought up the file on Talie's beybattle, "It's nice to see you too." Dizzi said sarcastically.

"Sorry Dizzi we just want to find out about Talie's bitbeast." Typing in some more. Once he got the file he put it on the bed for everyone to see. Pressing the enter button he replayed part of the beybattle.

_Clip_

With one more tackle Saysha managed to push Loki back, running into him again so their bodies' touched Saysha began to push him further away from Talie.

Moving away from Loki, Saysha got ready for one more tackle. Loki did the same and readied himself. Both bitbeasts let out a loud cry and charged towards the other.

From the force of the impact both beasts got thrown back beside their masters. The beyblades stopped spinning by the bladers feet but the bitbeasts didn't return. They got up and attacked again and again. Not letting up, not letting the other have the upper hand . . . . . not letting the other win.

_End Clip_

Closing his laptop Kenny tucked it under his arm, "I never noticed before."

"Neither did I." Ray agreed, "Guess we were too caught up in the bitbeasts that we stopped watching the blades."

The door to the room swung open, hitting the side wall making a loud BANG! Making everyone jump. Everyone looked over to the door and saw the doctor.

Smiling he said, "Sorry 'bout that kids. Dumb doors tend to have a mind of their own sometimes." It was the same doctor that looked after Talie earlier on that morning. "So Talie this is the second time this day you've been here isn't it?" She nodded. "What are we going to do with you hmm?" Shaking his head he sat on the other side of the bed so Tyson didn't need to get up.

"Well you know how much I _love_ hospitals that I just can't stay away." She replied sarcastically.

Chuckling the doctor replied, "Now let's have a look at those stitches shall we." He wasn't asking he was telling.

Grumbling she let him take her arm and undo the bandage, careful not to bump her arm. Once the bandage was off he examined her arm. "It seems to have heeled well Talie; you have to be one of a few patients who can do this." Lifting his head to face her he saw her glaring at him, "What?" Realizing that he said something he shouldn't have he bit his bottom lip nervously, "Oops sorry Talie I thought you told them." Her face paled at his words.

Looking back and forth between sister and doctor he asked, "Told us what?"

Growling Talie faced him and shrugged. "If I get hurt in anyway Saysha helps me to recover."

Thinking about what Talie just said Max asked, "Is that why you came out of hospital that quick before?" She nodded.

"Talie I think we can take these stitches out now. The wounds almost heeled." Holding up a small pair of scissors he started to cut them away.

As he removed each one it stung but Talie just ignored it. Looking out the window she sighed. She hated staying indoors, she'd much rather be outside doing anything, running around, beyblading, singing . . . . . . anything.

She was a wild spirit that couldn't be tamed, no matter how much people tried; she could not and never would be broken. You only needed to look in her eyes, may they be brown, gold or red, her eyes showed how wild her spirit was.

Before she knew it the stitches, every one of them, was out. Moving her eyes to the large cut she saw it was almost heeled but not quite there yet. Saysha helped heel her but not completely, the rest was up to Talie.

"Just keep it clean and you should be fine Talie." Informed the doctor. "And please try not to get hurt, as much as we like seeing you, we don't like it when you're covered in blood, ok?" Putting on a small smile he got up and walked over to the door. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Ooh and Talie, you'll have to wear something different today. The ones you came in were covered in blood. I'll have a nurse come in and bring your bag of old clothes through ok?" With that he left the room.

Sighing she turned her attention to her arm again. _'Shouldn't pose a problem. It may sting a little but that's nothing.' _She thought to herself, _'I can still move it and that's all that matters.' _

Sighing again she turned her attention to her twin. He was smiling at her, it was kinda creeping her out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Opening his mouth he answered, still grinning, "I just can't believe I've got a twin that I never knew about." Looking at his hands the smile disappeared, "And I feel bad about it too."

Waving her hand she said, "Don't worry 'bout it I'm not. Hey it's not your fault, what's done is done."

Smiling again he looked up at her. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first but smiling and closing her eyes she hugged him back.

With perfect timing a nurse walked in holding a bag. "Sorry to disturb you but I've brought your things Talie. You can leave when you're ready, but tell me before you do ok?"

Talie let go of Tyson and nodded. Smiling the nurse put her things on the end of her bed and left the room.

Stretching Talie tried to reach her bag but she couldn't. Getting up Max passed it to her, "Hey thanks Max." Sitting up straight she unzipped the bag, looking in it she groaned.

"Wrong bag?" Tyson asked.

Shaking her head, "Nope my bag. It won't take me five minutes to get dressed but you guys aren't watching." Giving the rest of the boys a warning look.

They got the message and all left closing the door behind them. Sighing Talie pulled the covers off her legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. Putting the bag beside her she tried to find something she could wear. It wasn't the fact that they were too small; they were all the right size. It was the fact that when ever she came to the hospital she'd always worn leather because when she was in the same team as Slash that's all they ever wore, black leather. From now on she was going to do her best not to wear anything leather.

Groaning again she pulled out the only thing that wasn't leather, a white thin strap top, a tight black mini skirt that went half way down her thighs and sat dangerously low on her hips, because of where her top stopped and skirt started most of her stomach was shown.

Next she pulled on a pair of black heeled boots that went up to her knees. Going back into her bag she pulled out a pair of red arm length fingerless gloves. The very last thing to go on was her black chocker with the silver spikes. She made sure that the scar on her neck would be hiding under her chocker, that's the only reason she wore it.

Picking up her bag she slung it over her shoulder and exited the room. Walking down the hall she saw her team at the main desk. They hadn't noticed her yet, maybe that was a good thing on her part.

As she got closer she saw Max look up, a smile on his face, which soon changed. His eyes widened slightly and he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Lifting his hand he tapped Ray's shoulder. The neko-jin looked over his shoulder to see what the blonde wanted. He saw Talie out of the corner of his eye. Turning around his face went the same as Max's, along with the small blush.

Rolling her eyes Talie stopped behind Tyson, who had yet to notice her presence. Smirking she put her bag on the floor and leaned against the desk, putting her elbows on the edge of the desk.

"I still can't believe I've got a twin." He said to Kenny. The shorter boy along with Kai had noticed the younger Granger.

Smirking slightly Kai asked, "So what do you think of her?" Seeing the looks Ray and Max were giving her.

Shrugging Tyson replied, "She's alright. I don't know her that well so I can't say."

Smirking Talie pushed herself off the desk, leaned over Tyson's shoulder and said, "Aaaww I love you too." Rapping her arms around his neck.

Screaming Tyson jumped. Putting his hand over his heart he tried to catch his breathe.

Talie stood there laughing with her arms around her stomach. When she calmed down she straightened up and smiled, "Did I scare you?"

Glaring Tyson snorted, "Hmph."

"Do you know how '_Kai_' you sounded?" Max laughed. Both bladers glared at the blonde who laughed nervously.

Chuckling Talie said, "I'd better go tell the nurse that's me leaving. Be back in a minute." Picking up her bag she headed off back down the hall.

After telling the nurse she was leaving Talie went back to the Bladebreakers and they all headed outside to get a taxi. The taxi rack was almost full so they didn't have a problem getting two cars. They would have to go in threes because the vehicles couldn't hold six at a time.

Talie, Tyson and Kenny slipped into the back of one and Ray, Max and Kai into the back of the one behind them. Normally the journey from the hospital to their hotel wouldn't take long, but the road that led them to the hotel was under construction. Which meant they had to go the long way back.

In the first taxi with the twins Kenny was sitting in between them, unfortunately for him they were fighting.

"Ooh shut your face for once Tyson!" Talie shouted, arms crossed as she glared at the back of the seat in front of her.

"Shut MY face! You're the one who started it not me!" Balling his fists he glared at his sister. He'd argued with Kai before but when he argued with Talie, it was different.

Poor little Kenny slumped in his seat hands over his ears. The driver saw and heard everything that was going on. So he asked, "Would you like to ride up front kid?"

Kenny nodded quickly at the chance to get away from the fighting Granger's. About a minute later the taxi pulled up to the side of the road. The second seeing this did the same, the second driver didn't have to but his passengers asked him to.

Talie climbed out the back seat, still shouting and screaming at Tyson as Kenny dashed out and towards the second taxi. Shouting some more Talie crossed her arms and stayed at the open door.

* * *

As their taxi rolled to a halt the remaining Bladebreakers looked out the front window.

Talie got out soon followed by Kenny who ran over to them. He stopped by Kai's window, who opened it so they could hear what the brunette had to say.

"They're fighting and I was wondering if I could swap with one of you guys? Please?"

Kai looked at Ray, Ray looked at Max and Max shrugged. "I vote Ray goes." Max said.

"What? Me? Why?" Eyes wide he gaped at his so called friend, who wanted him to get stuck in the middle of a fight between the Granger twins.

Nodding Kai agreed, "Max is right. You should go Ray." He gave the neko-jin a sideways glance. "You've got patience, something it seems they haven't."

Groaning Ray agreed and un-buckled his seat belt. Kai shifted out his seat so Ray could get out.

Thanking his black haired friend Kenny got into the taxi and closed the door. Sighing Ray walked over to the taxi. Talie was still standing outside but it was Tyson who was shouting.

"Stop acting childish Talie and grow up!" he shouted leaning over the seat so he could see her better.

Her eyes widened at his statement. Narrowing them she growled, "That's good coming from you, you little . . . " She couldn't think of the right word. Her temper was getting higher; it seemed what she'd told Tyson about her temper problem he'd forgotten. But at the moment so had she.

The twins hadn't noticed that Ray was now standing behind Talie looking nervous. Gulping he tapped Talie's shoulder.

She spun around and shouted, "What!" When she saw Ray she apologised for shouting at him. This got Tyson to start saying that she will apologise to anyone but him. She agreed with him on that.

"Why don't we get going hmm? You two can finish arguing back in your hotel rooms." Tyson and Talie quietened down a bit. So Ray climbed in with Talie beside him. He was in between them like Kenny was when they were arguing.

As they neared their hotel, Ray would now and again look through the back window to the second taxi.

He had no idea two people, who were meant to be related, could argue this much in such a short time.

After a long journey or so Ray thought, the Bladebreakers had finally reached their hotel. As they made it up to their rooms Tyson and Talie didn't even speak to each other. Now and again they would send a nasty glare to the other, but it was always when the other wasn't looking.

This however didn't last long. They were about to enter the elevator when Talie said she'd rather take the stairs. The boys, minus Tyson, said someone should go with her, so Kai was forced by Ray to go with her this time.

"She can be so stubborn!" Tyson cried once the doors to the elevator closed.

Chuckling Max shook his head, "That's what makes you two so alike. We've only met Talie for a short time and you can already tell that you're her older brother."

Crossing his arms Tyson frowned at the floor, mumbling and cursing his sister. They had all the missed fights to catch up on.

* * *

As Kai and Talie walked up the stairs they said nothing to the other. It wasn't an awkward silence; in fact they didn't mind it.

Groaning Talie stopped walking up the flight of stairs and punched her fist into the wall. When she removed her hand she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

Hearing the girl groan Kai stopped and looked over his shoulder just as Taile's fist hit the wall. Raising an eyebrow he turned around to face her.

"And the reason you hit the wall would be?" He asked.

Shaking her head she walked over to him and stood by his side, looking at the wall in front of her. "We just had a small argument that's all."

Nodding Kai turned back around and they continued up the stairs to the floor their rooms were on.

After five minutes the two bluenettes reached their floor and were now walking down the hall, passing many rooms. Turning one more corner they saw Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny standing at her room door, which for some reason was open.

Frowning she kept her eyes on the door as she got closer to it. Tyson also had a frown on his face and he was arguing with someone inside her room. But who?

"What do you think you're doing in my sisters' room?" He asked, annoyed.

Standing beside her twin Talie looked into the room. Her eyes widened and she walked in. On one of the sofas was a brown haired boy and standing beside him a boy with orangey-red hair.

"Tyler . . . Steve . . ."

* * *

Crimson: Hmmmm . . . I wonder who this Tyler and Steve are . . .

Tyson: But you know who they are, so why are you asking?

Crimson: ¬¬U, I'm trying to make it seem dramatic.

Tyson: U

Wolf: Didn't work, you can't do dramatic.

Ray: She can when she puts her mind to it. (slings his arm around Crimson's shoulder)

Max: You'd better not let Mariah see you with your arm around Crimson, Ray.

Tyson & Talie: Ray's gotta crush Ray's gotta crush

Ray: (blushes)

Kai: Can you hurry up so you can do the next chapter. This fic is boring and stupid so the sooner you start the next chapter the sooner the fic will be finished.

Crimson & Wolf: OO . . . . . . . TT

Talie: Kai that was really mean (glares as she hugs Crimson and Wolf)

Cooled: What was that Kai?

Kai: OO uh-oh

Crimson: Cooled! Kai said this was a stupid boring fic!

Cooled: Did he now? (Crimson & Wolf nod) Well then . . . . .I think a little Kai bashing is in order.

Kai: OO

Cooled: Maybe not in the next chapter or the one after that, but definitely in later chapters (turns and leaves)

Tyson: Your in for it now Kai. You pissed of Cooled.

Talie: So seeing as you were mean to Crimson & Wolf, you can do the disclaimer for the next three chapters.

Kai: (sighs) Fine. Cooled, Crimson and Wolf don't own beyblade or the characters. They do own the OC's, OC's Bitbeasts and the plot.

Crimson: We'll be going now, hope you liked this chapter and we'll try and update sooner.

Wolf: (nods) And a thankyou to Grufflump, icewolf9, Black Wolf Demon, kickbutt91 for reveiwing the last chapter.

Talie, Tyson, Ray and Max: Please review once you've read this. It will make Cooled, Crimson and Wolf happy, and they will try to update faster.

Crimson & Wolf: Bye and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Authors Note

_**The Fire within the Wolf**_

Crimson: This is a wee Authors Note. For the next chapter and possibly the rest of the fic there's gonna be loads off OC's.

Wolf: We were wondering if you could help us.

Crimson: Could you please send a small review or information about your OC. We don't know how many we need yet, but I think it's a lot. How many do we need Wolf?

Wolf: Don't know yet, we'll have to see how many people help us out.

Crimson: Please help it wouldmean a lot to us. We only got 1 review for the last chapter. Thanks Grufflump for the review. We hope others review to because it really helps us out.

Wolf: If you do help us with OC's all you need to do it put in the following;

Name:

Age:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Personality:

Good or Bad: (you get the point, if they're good or evil)

Crimson: If you read this thanks and if you help out with the OC's then thanks. Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Fire within the Wolf**_

Crimson: Woohoo chapter 5 is up, lol.

Wolf: rolls eyes Hurry up with the disclaimer already.

Crimson: Yeah yeah. We don't own beyblade or any of the songs taht will apear in this fic. We do own the OC's (unless we tell you otherwise) the OC's bitbeasts and the plot.

Wolf: And the following means,

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_dreaming_

((talking)) but will apear later on.

Crimson: & Wolf: Enough of us talking, we hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Friends

_Last time_

_Standing beside her twin Talie looked into the room. Her eyes widened and she walked in. On one of the sofas was a brown haired boy and standing beside him a boy with orangey-red hair._

"_Tyler . . . Steve . . ."_

* * *

Both boys looked up and smiled at Talie. The boy with brown hair wore a long but not to baggy white t-shirt, dark blue jeans with ripped knees and black trainers. His brown hair was a lighter shade than Kenny's and he had dark blue eyes. On both wrists was a brown leather strap with orange spikes.

The second boy, with orangey-red hair, wore a green jumper with blue sleeves and over that a light blue shirt, black knee length shorts, like the ones Tyson wears and black trainers. With his orangey-red hair he had deep purple eyes.

Smiling the orange haired boy walked over to Talie and hugged her. "Happy to see us?" Letting go and standing in front of her.

She was in slight shock at seeing him. Blinking a couple of times she stared at him, then at the brunette. Frowning she snapped, "What the hell are you two doing here!"

When she got no answer from either of the two boys she crossed her arms, "Steve, what are you doing in Russia?"

Shrugging, the orange haired boy called Steve answered simply, "We came for a wee visit."

Raising an eyebrow she turned to the other boy, maybe she'd get an answer from him, "Well Tyler?"

Putting his hands behind his head he leaned back in the sofa, smirking at her, "Like Steve said, we came to see how you were doing."

Narrowing her eyes she sighed. "Why won't you two listen to me for bloody once?"

Both boys looked at each other then back to the annoyed girl. Same old Talie, she could be very protective over her friends no matter what happens.

"Erm Talie . . ." Tyson started. She looked over her shoulder, ". . . I'm guessing you know these boys."

Blinking cutely she realised she hadn't introduced the boys to her team. Slapping her hand on her forehead she chuckled, "Sorry 'bout that. Guys this is Steve and Tyler, from my old team HG." Next she turned to said boys and introduced them to the Bladebreakers.

Once everyone had found out who everyone was they all sat down eager to find out why Steve and Tyler were in Russia, and by the way Talie reacted, she wasn't pleased.

"A few days ago we got a call from Mr Dickinson, saying he wanted us to come to Russia to see you." Tyler spoke up. "We found out that you got attacked by a . . . _dog_, and Slash's bitbeast."

Talie nodded. "Can't you last two days without getting hurt?" Steve chuckled.

She frowned and he smirked. Laughing Steve turned to Tyson and asked, "How is it having her on the team?"

Tyson shrugged and smiled the small argument he had with her on the way to the hotel long forgotten. "So far it's been good. We only met this morning." Smiling over at his sister who smiled back although her smile was smaller.

Nodding Steve opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. No one said anything until Tyler asked, "What happened when you battled Slash, Talie? Did you call out Saysha?"

Closing her eyes she nodded. Both boys gaped at her. Seeing the looks on the two boys faces Ray raised an eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. But it's not fair." Steve whined to Talie, she smirked and re-opened her eyes.

"What's not?"

Steve didn't answer, he was too busy putting on a playful glare, so Tyler answered. "We've known Talie for about . . . ten years and we've hardly seen her bitbeast."

All the Bladebreakers stared in shock at the girl. "What?"

"How can you battle for so many years and hardly call out your bitbeast?" Max asked.

"I've called her out loads of times; Steve and Tyler have only seen her a few of those times. I don't like flashing her around."

"Lair." Tyler smirked. "You love to make a big battle scene, make everyone shocked by how a girl can have so much power."

"So? When someone mentions the word beyblader, people automatically think of a boy." Folding her arms.

Soon everyone started talking about their bitbeasts and how each one is completely different from the others on the team. Seeing as they were on the topic, Kenny turned to Talie." Do you know anyone called _Brow-Wolf_? I got an e-mail telling us a little about your bitbeast."

Her eyes widened a little then she turned and glared at one of her old friends. "Why the fuck were you e-mailing them about my bitbeast Tyler?" For some reason she was really ticked off.

He shrugged. "That's not an answer Tyler; now tell me why you e-mailed them!" Her eyes were starting to change to their devil red colour, her hair getting darker and her canines getting longer.

Leaning forward he crossed his arms over his knees. "We didn't know how long it would take for you to show them Saysha, so I e-mailed them." She continued to glare at him, "Don't go in the huff with me, Mr Dickinson asked us to. Said it help the boys to understand how you blade."

Standing up she balled her fists and snapped, "Well the both of you had no right to do that!" Turning around she stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"What's with her?" Max asked.

Sighing Tyler shook his head, turning to Steve who got up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Talie can get a little sensitive when it comes to Saysha. She's had her since she was three. Not long after she was adopted."

"Ooh come on Talie open the door." No matter what he said she still wouldn't come out.

"Go away Steve!"

Sighing he turned around, "Tyson you wanna try?"

Getting up Tyson stood beside the orange hair boy, "Hey sis can you come outta there?"

"No!"

Frowning he tried to see if she did lock the door, turning the door knob a couple of times he found out that she had. "If you don't come out then we can't have our rematch."

There was silence on the other side of the door. "She won't fight you Tyson." Tyler said.

"Why not?"

"She'll only fight you once. If you're strong enough to get her to call out Saysha then she'll fight you again. If not . . ." He didn't need to finish for the boy to understand.

Looking over to his team mate Steve said, "Yeah but she's called her out even if her opponents weak."

Groaning Tyson added, "Man I knew girls' were confusing but I had no idea this confusing."

Patting the oldest Granger on the shoulder Steve smiled, "Don't worry kid, at first she'll give you lot a hard time, to see if she can trust you."

Chuckling Max said, "She sounds a little like Kai." The blonde didn't need to turn around to know that he was probably getting a glare from his captain.

"Speaking of Kai, how're you doing mate?" Tyler turned to the dual haired teen.

The captain shrugged. "That exciting huh?" Tyler laughed.

Blinking Ray looked at Tyler then to Kai then back to Tyler. "Do you two know each other?"

The brunette nodded. "You could say that. We only know Kai through a good friend of ours."

The rest of the Bladebreakers just nodded. Hearing a click the boys turned their heads to the bathroom door. As it opened Talie walked out but she looked different.

Staring wide eyed Tyson cried. "What did you do to your hair!"

Blinking Talie glared at him. "Nothing, this is my natural colour." Her hair was now deep purple and her eyes were still devil red. But her hair was still the same style as Tyson's.

Looking up Kai stared at Talie with wide eyes. The purple hair . . . the devil eyes . . . it couldn't be . . . could it?

As if knowing Kai was staring at her she gave him a side ways glance, a small smile tugged at her lips. When his eyes met with hers he turned away. Rolling her eyes she faced Tyson again.

Kai's POV

I heard the door of the bathroom open and everyone looked up as Talie stepped out. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see her.

"What did you do to your hair!" Tyson cried out in shock.

Opening my eyes to see what got Tyson so worked up or was going to get him worked up. What I saw I almost gasped, but I stopped myself but I couldn't stop my eyes from going wide.

Her hair was deep purple and her eyes were devil red, redder than mine. It couldn't be could it? No . . . it couldn't . . . she isn't . . .

As I stared at her like a gold fish hundreds of memories flooded into my mind, I couldn't stop them. I should've noticed it when I saw Saysha, but I didn't. When Talie was battling Slash I couldn't tear my eyes away from Loki. For the past few weeks I've been having more nightmares, wolves following my every step. It scared me, yes I was scared. I'd wake up with a scream, a few times when I shared a room with Ray he'd wake up too. Asking me what I dreamt 'bout. I never told him and he never questioned afterwards.

I didn't realise I was staring at her until she looked at me and smiled. My eyes widened a little more and I turned away. It was her, I knew it now.

Normal POV

Frowning, Tyson crossed his arms over his chest. Tyler and Steve both smiled. Walking in the bathroom Max looked around to see if he could see anything that would show that Talie did dye her hair. Not seeing anything he walked back out. "There's no bottles or anything in there." Pointing over his shoulder to the room.

Sighing, Talie shook her head. It seemed she had to explain something else to her twin and the rest of her new team. "I can change my hair colour to blue, black, purple or red." Saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How's that possible?" Ray asked, walking over to her he stared at her hair.

She blushed at how close he was and Tyson saw. Not liking how close Ray was he walked over, grabbed her arm and moved her away from the neko-jin. It seemed that he was able to act like an older brother without even knowing it.

"How can you change your hair colour without dying it?" Tyson asked.

Rolling her eyes she signed. "What colours my bitbeast?" Putting her hands on her hips and arching a purple eyebrow at her brother.

"Purple?"

She nodded. "What ever colour your bitbeast is you can learn to change your hair colour to match theirs."

The boys were about to speak again but there was a knock on the door. Walking up to the door Talie looked through the peep hole to see who was on the other side. Seeing no one she frowned.

"Who is it?" Kenny asked.

Talie shrugged. Turning to leave but there was another knock and before the person on the other side got a chance to run she spun on her heels and pulled it open.

Again no one stood there. Growling in frustration she slammed it shut again. Turning around she faced her new team and old teammates who were either smirking or looking a little confused, or not looking at her at all.

"Why do people always do that? It's so bloody annoying." Walking over to the single sofa she sat on it.

There was silence in the room. No one said anything to anyone; it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but a calm one. One teen couldn't stop the many questions that flooded his mind. Kai. He couldn't stop thinking about Talie and her so called new appearance.

Breaking the silence there was another knock on the door. Everyone turned to Talie as she scrambled out her seat, falling on her knees but she picked herself up again and dashed for the door. There was one more knock and that's when Talie ripped the door open, almost taking it off its hinges.

In the doorway stood a small boy dressed in leather. He had a long leather jacket with a hood on. Talie couldn't see his face because it was covered by shadows. He held out his hand. Holding a small black box.

Looking at the boy then to the box Talie slowly extended her hand and took it from him. The boy nodded and walked back down the hall and stood in front of the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

Closing the room Talie eyed the box carefully. It was square and sat in the palm of her hand. Lifting the lid off she looked inside. Her eyes widened for a second or two then went back to normal. Putting the lid back on she walked over to her bag and put it in a small pocket, zipping it back up.

Not looking at her team or Steve and Tyler she walked over to the balcony door, slid it open and walked out closing it behind her.

The boys blinked and looked at each other. The only boys that didn't look away were Tyson, Kai and Tyler.

Getting up from his seat Tyson was about to go talk to his sister but Kai got up and walked over the balcony, slid the door open the closed it behind him. Blinking Tyson looked over his shoulder to Tyler who grinned and shook his head.

* * *

When Talie stepped out of the room a cold breeze hit her front making her shiver slightly. It was nice out here, watching the streets. The sky was dark; she hadn't noticed how late it was until she looked up into the sky to see the moon, large and glowing in the night sky. There had been a lot of full moons the past week or so. It wasn't normal for three full moons in a week and a half.

No one knew why but it was happening. Some people said the Earth was coming to an end others said something wonderful was about to happen.

Crossing her arms she leaned on the metal railings. Lifting her head she gazed at the moon. It was beautiful even if it was showing itself more often.

Not noticing the glass door slid open she kept gazing at the moon. The footsteps never touched her ears, until the person was right behind her.

"I want a word with you." The voice said sternly.

Letting out a startled scream she jumped and spun around. One hand clutching onto the railing and the other over her heart. Her eyes wide as she tried to catch her breathe.

In front of her stood a smirking Kai. Arms crossed over his chest he leaned back against the railings.

"Did I scare you?" He smirked.

Glaring she managed to get her breathing even again and her heart wasn't pounding in her chest anymore. "I was thinking and I didn't notice you _sneak_ up on me."

"I didn't _sneak_ up on you. You just weren't paying attention." The smirk on his face disappeared and his expressionless mask went up.

Looking to the side Talie saw Tyson and the others laughing at her for screaming like that.

Growling she turned her back to them, crossing her arms and glaring in front of her. Giving Kai a side ways glance she wondered why he didn't say anything. He mentioned he wanted to speak with her but he wasn't saying a word.

"Kai? You said you wanted a word." Her voice was small and gentle.

Sighing he looked up into the sky, thinking over what he was going to say. "You left without saying good bye." He finally said, looking down at her.

She didn't say anything and let him continue, "Why'd you leave so fast?"

She tuned her head away from him. "It was complicating." She said above a whisper.

"How?" A frown appearing on his face also.

Lifting her head she faced him. "You didn't even recognise me in the hospital the other day did you?" Changing the subject slightly.

He had nothing to say to that. She was right he hadn't recognised her, not with blue hair anyway.

"You had blue hair in the hospital."

"No excuse." A frown took over her face as well, "You could've recognised Saysha, you've seen her plenty of times." Turning away from him again but this time she had her back to him.

Growling he 'hmphed' and turned his head away from her, glaring at the ground.

At the same time they both said, jerk and twit. Hearing the insult from the other they turned and glared. Talie looking over her shoulder and Kai once again looking down at her.

"I'm not a twit." Talie glared.

"And I'm not a jerk." He retorted.

"Yes you are!" She snapped. Groaning she sighed, "Sorry." Glancing over her shoulder to see him nod in agreement.

Sighing she looked down at her feet. Her eyes widening and her face paled. Screaming at the top of her lungs, much louder than before, she ran to the other side of the balcony, nearly knocking Kai over. Most probably waking up other people who were staying in the hotel.

Kai blinked and looked over to her as she sat on the balcony with her knees up slightly so they weren't near the ground, her hands griping tight onto the bars by her side.

"What's with you?" Raising an eyebrow.

Pointing a shaky finger to where she stood she tried to speak. All she could do was mumble and wave her hand around. He just arched an eyebrow; having no clue what she was on about.

Whimpering she shouted, "There's a spider right by your feet!"

Kai sweatdropped. Was that it? A spider? Looking around his feet he saw the so-called spider. It was tiny, not worth getting so worked up about.

Eyebrow still raised he turned to her again. "Get rid of it!" She shrieked.

Sighing he lifted up his foot and brought it down on the eight legged insect. "You killed it." Talie said in disbelief.

"Yeah and? You're the one who wanted me to get rid of it." Removing his foot from the squashed spider he put it back on the ground and scrapped it on the floor, trying to get some of the dead spider off the sole of his trainer.

"I didn't want you to kill it, just get rid of it." Slowly she slid off the railing and walked over to him. Leaning forward she stared at the little mess.

Rolling his eyes Kai turned and walked back to the sliding glass door. Glancing over his shoulder to see Talie still staring at the dead spider. "Better watch out or it might bite you." He smirked as she squeaked and ran away from it. It might be dead but she was still scared.

* * *

Crimson: So Talie and Kai know each other . . . bet you didn't see that coming.

Tyson: Why didn't you give any hints about them knowing each other inother chapters?

Wolf: We like to shock people, proabably didn't work with this bit, but don't worry . . . there's gonna be loads of shocking things happening.

Kai: Not so sureI want to find out what they are.

Crimson: Kai care to do the disclaimer?

Kai: (glares)

Talie: You don't have a choice on this one. Remember you have to do the disclaimer for the next three chapters, so after this one there's two left.

Kai: (sighs) Cooled, Crimson and Wolf don't own beyblade or the characters. They do own the OC's-

Crimson: Wait a minute. In the last chapter we asked people to help out with OC's and poeple did, rebecca-1769, Grufflump and Black Wolf Demon. Thank you for the help .and you're OC's will apear in the next chapter, i think (turns to Wolf who shrugs) Ok we don't know if the will yet, lol, but they will don't worry.

Wolf: And a thanks to Grufflump for reviewing chapter 4, their review is the only one we got for chapter 4.

Crimson: If you read this fic please, pleasereview it so we know if anyone is reading it.

Kai: CanI get back to the disclaimer?

Crimson: Ooh yeah sorry .U

Kai: C, C & W own their OC's but not the ones belonging to the people that reiveiwed the last chapter. Neither do they own the songs that might be apearing later on.But they do own the plot.

Wolf: C, C & W?

Kai: What?

Crimson: You gave us nick-names.

Kai: No I didn't, i said that so i could get the disclaimer over with.

Crimson: Kai . . . . do you like us?

Kai: (blinks and blushes)

Tyson: Aaaww Kai has a soft spot for Cooled, Crimson and Wolf, ahahahahahahahahaha

Kai: (glares)

Talie: Leave him alone you guys.

Tyson: Why are you sticking up for him . . . unless you like him.

Ray: Not a smart move Tyson.

Tyson: Why?

Wolf: Becuase if you upset Talie then Tyson bashing is in order.

Tyson: But what aboutthe Kai bashing?

Wolf: Well then they will be two bashings.

Tyson & Kai: O.O

Talie, Ray & Max: Please review this fic if you read it, it would make Cooled, Crimson & Wolf happy.

Crimson & Wolf: Bye and hope you enjoyed this chapet.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Black Fire**_

Crimson: Sorry it's taken us so long to update, but we've been really busy, what with our exams just starting and other stuff.

Wolf: We had this big writers block on the 7th chapter, and we forgotthat we stillhad to put up chapter 6.

Crimson: Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Ok, we didn't getthe Oc's that rebecca-1769, Grufflump and Black Wolf Demon let us borrow aren't in this chapter, but I think they will be in the next.

Wolf: Can we hury up with the disclaimer so they can read it?

Crimson: Not yet. When we were doing this chapter we were in a funny mood, so if it gets confusing please tell us adn we will try adn sort it ou. Ooh, and jsut so you know,Kaiknows Talie, Tyler and Steve, beforeTalie joined the Bladebreakers, jsut thought I'd clear that up, lol.

Wolf: Now can i do the disclaimer?

Crimson: Yup.

Wolf: We don't own beyblade or any of the songsthat will apear in this fic. We do own the OC's (unless we tell you otherwise) the OC's bitbeasts and the plot.

Crimson: And the following means,

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_dreaming_

((talking)) but will apear later on.

Wolf: With that all cleared up, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Beybattle between old love (part A)

When Kai and Talie entered the room again they found Tyson and the other boys laughing again. Growling Talie picked up her pillow and hit him over the head. Soon a large pillow fight broke out, one in which Max and Steve was dragged into. Leaving Kai, Ray and Tyler to watch as they're team-mates.

Running out of energy they stopped fighting and collapsed onto the beds, laughing and giggling now and then.

Looking at his wrist watched Kenny said, "It's 'bout time we headed to bed. It's past 11." Getting up from his seat he walked over to the door, "It was nice meeting you two." Smiling at Tyler and Steve. Leaving the room soon followed by Ray and Max who said good night and left.

Getting up Kai walked over to the door but stopped, "Hurry and get to bed Tyson, when I close the door it's staying closed until morning."

Tyson shrugged and sat up, "I can just share a room with Talie."

"Ooh no you don't. I've already got Tyler and Steve staying with me, you'll keep us up all night talking. And when you get Steve talking he won't shut up." Talie smirked as Steve pouted.

Blinking Tyler asked, "Since when were we staying with you?"

"I'm guessing you don't have a room?" Both boys shook their heads, "Well then you're staying with me."

"But we don't have any pyjamas." Steve pointed out. Talie groaned, there's no way they'd be wearing her clothes.

Getting up Tyson said the boys could borrow some clothes off his and his friend's clothes. Running out the room Tyson ran down the hall to his room to get some clothes, leaving Kai to stand in the door way, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

There was a deep silence in the room, one in which a hyper Steve didn't like much. Smiling he asked, "So what did you and Kai talk about Talie?" When said girl didn't answer he raised an eyebrow and looked around the room.

Hearing a door closed he looked over his shoulder to see Talie walked out of the bathroom, ready for bed. A black t-shirt that was a little to long for her and light blue short shorts.

Grabbing her bag she began to take her things out and put them in the chest of drawers and the wardrobe. "Talie?" Steve went again.

"Hm?" Not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"What did you and Kai talk about? On the balcony."

Stopping what she was doing she turned around, putting one hand on her hip. She paused for a moment and just as she opened her mouth to answer Tyson entered the room again.

"Here you go." Walking over to the bed the two boys were sitting on, "Hope this'll be ok. Just give them back in the morning." Smiling Tyson looked over to his sister as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"See ya in the morning Tyson." She smiled back once her arms were down by her side.

The smile on his face stayed there. He wanted to give her a hug but he didn't know if he should, would she push him back if he tried? He _was_ her older brother after all so he should be able too.

Realising that her twin was still looking at her she turned to face him, an eyebrow arched. She wanted to give him a hug but she hadn't hugged someone in ages, when Steve hugged her earlier it didn't count because she didn't hug back.

Turning her back to him she walked over to her bed, "Good night Kai." Climbing under her covers she rolled onto her side so her back was to her friends.

Blinking Tyson couldn't figure out how she could go from nice to cold so quickly. Shrugging it off he said good night to Steve and Tyler then left, Kai still standing in the door way. Casting a glance at the three teens left in the room Kai turned on his heels and left the room closing the door behind him.

Chuckling Tyler went over to the pile of clothes and looked through them, taking out a green jumper he slipped off his top and put the new one on. He was just going to wear his boxer shorts as well. Not taking the cuffs off from around his wrists.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Steve trying to take off his short black shorts while jumping around on one foot, he'd already taken his own t-shirt and shirt off. Loosing his balance Steve fell over with a thud. Tyler laughed which woke Talie up.

Sitting up so her elbows supported her weight she glared at the two boys making all the noise. "Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep; I've had a long day."

Getting up off the ground Steve climbed into the other double bed, pulled the covers up to his chin and got comfy. Closing one eye he looked over to the girl, "So what did you and Kai talk about on the balcony?"

Giving him a sideways glance she didn't answer. Sighing Steve sat up and leaned his back against the wooden head bored. "Just tell us what he said, you didn't seem yourself when you came back in and neither did he."

Walking over to the bed Steve was laying in Tyler sat crossed legged on the end of it while facing Talie. "Did he remember?"

She blinked and got out of bed and walked over to the wall, lifting her hand she flicked the light off. Now the room was filled with darkness, darkness that made Talie feel comfortable and safe. Although the boys weren't as comfortable with the dark as she was, so Steve flicked the lamp beside him on. Turning around she walked back to her bed but didn't get in it this time. Bowing her head she stared at the covers, "Yeah . . . he did and he wasn't happy . . . that I didn't say goodbye . . ."

The two boys looked at each other. "Don't worry Talie; he's stubborn and so are you. Everything will be alright in the end." The purple eyed boy said.

Lifting her head she asked, "You think so?"

Steve nodded with a smile on his face. Shifting position so he was on his stomach Tyler rested his chin in his hands, "What was in the black box Talie?" Swinging his feet back and forth. The way he asked it was like a curious child and his current position made him look like a child, with his blue eyes.

Turning her head away from the boys she climbed into bed. "It doesn't matter, night." Turning on her side so her back was once again facing her friends.

Both boys sighed. Going onto his hands and knees Tyler crawled over to the empty space beside Steve and crawled under the covers. There was no way he was going to share a bed with Talie, she'd most likely kick him out the bed in the middle of the night and in the morning say she was dreaming, but about nine out of ten times she was awake.

Shifting Steve turned the lamp off and said good night to Tyler who said it back. Then all three teens fell asleep, unaware that yellow eyes were watching them.

Sun flooded the room, making the white walls seem blinding and the shadows of shapes seem smaller or larger in different places. One out of three teens was up. Tyler and he was getting dressed. Once dressed he glanced over his shoulder to his friends. Steve was spread out all over the bed and Talie was on her stomach with her arms crossed under her pillow.

He hadn't gotten much sleep because Steve ended up kicking him now and then. Maybe he would've been better sharing Talie's bed, or making Steve share with Talie.

On the night stand between the two beds the digital clock read six am. He didn't have to be up at this time but it was out of habit that he did. Hearing shuffling he turned his attention over to Talie's bed to se her sitting up and stretching her arms over her head and yawing, showing long and sharp canines.

"Morning." He smiled.

Dropping her arms by her side she nodded back. Pulling the covers off her legs she slid off the side and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Soon the faint sound hissing filled his ears, the sound of water escaping a tap or shower. She was most likely having a shower.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Once Talie entered the bathroom she didn't bother to lock the door behind her, knowing that Tyler and Steve wouldn't enter while she was in, they were smarter than that.

Taking off her chocker she placed it by the sink. Pulling off her pyjamas she padded over to the bath with the shower joined onto it. Stepped in and turned the knob that would let the water flood over her. Sighing in relaxation as the hot water ran down her back. She'd always spend at least twenty minutes just letting the water run down her body before she washed her hair and body.

Turning around she let the water hit the base of her neck. Lifting her hand she turned the knob again so the water would come out faster and hotter. Steam was rising into the air as the water hit her body. Opening her eyes she stared at her left arm. There was now going to be a new scar to add to her collection. Her eyes didn't leave the mark that was left after her fight with Slash and Loki.

Remembering the fight all too well she gritted her teeth. It happened again. She fought a member of the Black Wolves team and she'd gotten hurt. No matter how much she hated that team she couldn't do to them what they did to her.

Once the image of her recent fight left her mind another, more horrible, image rushed passed her eyes. It was as if she was watching a movie, it was all so clear, so clear it was scary. Wanting the images to go she squeezed her eyes shut but that didn't work. Re-opening them she gasped as a sharp pain shot up her back. She hadn't realised that she'd slipped in the bath and that's what caused the pain in her back.

Everything was quiet until banging filled the room. Lifting her head Talie looked over to the door. "Talie you alright?" Steve shouted.

Opening her mouth she tried to speak but the words didn't roll off her tongue. If she didn't answer soon then they'd break the door down and see her. Gulping she opened her mouth again. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine." She called back.

"You sure?" this time it was Tyler. "We heard a crash, what happened?"

"I . . ." Not really knowing what to say, she didn't want them to worry about her, "I just dropped something that's all, I'm fine."

She sighed in relief as Steve said if anything was wrong just to give him and Tyler a shout. Picking herself up Talie stretched her hand out to the side of the bath and picked up a bottle of shampoo. Squeezing the soapy substance into her hair she put the bottle back down and with her hands began to mix it in with her hair. Lowering her head she let the spray of water wash the soapy suds from her purple hair.

Once all the bubbles were gone she turned off the shower and stepped out. Picking up a towel she began to dry her body off. Rapping the towel around her now dry form she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, steam flooding out the bathroom and into the other.

When Talie entered the room she heard voices but they soon stopped. She guessed that when she entered the room all eyes were on her.

Frowning she lifted her head saw not only Steve and Tyler looking at her, but the Bladebreakers too. Groaning she walked over to the chest of drawers beside her bed and pulled out some clothes, a light blue strap top, black mini skirt and underwear.

Holding the clothes in her right hand she used her left to hold up the front of the towel that was around her. Just before she was about to go into the bathroom to get changed Tyson ran up to her.

"We heard a crash come from the bathroom, are you ok?"

Glancing over her shoulder she looked at him for a moment or two. Her eyes widened slightly, when she looked at him she saw blood all over his face and large gashes. Blinking she shook her head and looked at him again, the blood and cuts were gone.

Turning her head away from him she walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door this time.

Blinking a couple of times Tyson stayed staring at the closed door. Turning around he faced Steve and Tyler. "Is it just me or is she acting really cold around me?"

Tyler shrugged, "Don't let it worry you. She's just really nervous at the moment is all." Putting his hands behind his head.

"Why would she be nervous?" Ray asked.

Glancing over to Steve, Tyler turned back to the neko-jin. "She doesn't trust people easily. Even if _Tyson_ _is_ her _twin_ it will still take a lot to get her to fully trust him."

While Talie was getting changed in the bathroom the boys just talked about past beybattles they'd had over the years. The Bladebreakers had found out that Steve and Tyler didn't have bit beasts but their beyblades were just as strong, but not as strong as Talie's.

Before anyone could continue the phone rang. Getting up Steve ran over to the phone and answered it. A few seconds passed and a frown appeared on his face.

Taking the receiver from his ear he placed it on the night table. Turning around he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door. "Talie can I come in?"

The door opened and Steve stuck his head inside. Not having anytime to move as the door swung open and Talie rushed out. She was half dressed, she had her mini skirt on but her top wasn't on yet so her white sports bra was showing.

Picking up the phone she placed it to her ear.

She didn't say anything for a moment or two, most likely listening to what the person on the other side had to say.

" . . . . . . Still playing games I see . . . . . . Oh really? Am I now . . . . . . Eh don't think so, that's not how I remembered it . . . . . . No you said that-" As she spoke a smirk appeared on her face, until she was cut off by the other person and it changed to an icy cold glare.

" . . . . . . No! . . . . . . Yes, you're the one who started shouting at me; I never got a word in without you shouting all odds . . . . . . Oh don't you _dare_, you hear me, don't you _dare_ . . . . . . You think so do you? Well I doubt that very much . . . . . ." The glare on her face was turning darker and darker by the second.

In the background the Bladebreakers watched in slight confusion. Glancing over to Steve, Max asked who had phoned. The orange haired boy didn't say anything, only gave the blonde a side ways glance.

For about ten more minutes Talie began arguing with the person on the other side of the phone, trying her best to hold back tears that wanted to fall.

Blinking the tears away she stared into space with a confused look on her face. " . . . . . . Why . . . . . . No . . . . . . But I thought . . . . . . If you want to see me then it's on _my_ terms, you got it . . . . . . What's that got-" Glancing over to Kai she frowned and turned away.

" . . . . . . You do anything and I'll rip you apart you got it . . . . . ." A large smirk appeared on her face ". . . . . . What's the matter? Getting jealous . . . . . . If you're not then why are you shouting at me . . . . . . Hmph, what's the matter; _cat_ got your tongue . . . . . . No need to get so touchy . . . . . . Yeah, sure." Sighing she moved the phone from one ear to the other.

Her face paled and she stared straight ahead of her with wide eyes ". . . . . . You so much as try that and I'll fuckin' smash your face in you got me! . . . . . . Yeah that's right . . . . . Don't you bloody dare . . . . . . I'm warning you Stee-" Her grip on the phone tightened and her knuckles were turning white, gritting her teeth she moved her eyes to look at the phone.

" . . . . . . If I'm not hitting something then I am fuckin' calm . . . . . . You should know by now that when I make a threat I mean it . . . . . . Nah, not my style . . . . . . That's a load of shit . . . . . . NO!" With that she slammed the phone back on the base. Glaring at it she kicked the table and stormed back into the bathroom. Emerging seconds later with her strap top on and red fingerless gloves on her hands. Putting on her chocker she sat on her bed and pulled on a pair or dark blue knee length boots.

"Who was that?" Kenny asked.

She didn't answer him. Getting back up she went over to the wardrobe and took out a long black leather jacket. Slipping it on she went back over to her bed and put her beyblade and launcher in her pocket. Just before she left the room she took out the small black box and put it in her other pocket.

Just as she was about to open the door to leave.

"Talie where are you going?" Tyson asked, running up to her.

Glancing over her shoulder she answered, "Out." And left the room leaving the boys once again confused. It seemed that she was always confusing them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"NO!" Then the other line went dead. A smirk appeared on the boys face as he flipped his mobile closed. Everything was starting to work the way he wanted. He'd managed to get Talie to meet him but in the process she had gotten him annoyed, _very_ annoyed, but it would all be worth it in the end.

"Did it work? Is she coming?"

Looking over his shoulder to one of the boys standing behind him. "Yeah Slash, she's coming." The smirk on his face deepened as he looked straight ahead.

Nodding Slash's green hair fell over his eyes. Since his battle with Talie something inside him had changed, he no longer felt he had to listen to his captain but it would be best if he did for a while longer. Until things calm down.

Leaning back in a chair a third boy crossed his arms over his chest. "So what are the arrangements Steel?"

Steel turned around so he was facing his team. His yellow eyes glowed for a moment or two, as if a light had been shone on them.

"_I'm_ going to meet her in the centre of town. See if she'll take the offer I have to give." Flicking a few strands of jet black hair out his eyes.

"But what if she says no?" The third asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shaking his head Steel replied. "It won't come to that Sabre." The boy called Sabre grunted and turned his head to the side, his dark blue hair (with black tips) swaying with the movement of his head. While keeping his dark but bright blue eyes on Steel and Slash.

A door opened and a fourth and fifth person entered the room they were in. Lifting their heads to see who the new comers were.

Steel's face darkened as two boys walked up to him, "Why did you bring him Stone? We were told to keep him out of it!" Steel snapped, pointing to the shorter of the two boys while glaring at Stone.

Stone nodded, bowing his head so his brown eyes were covered by his brown hair (with black tips). "You really think that Tommy would sit back and watch from the side lines when it involves Talie?" He asked lifting his head.

Stone, Sabre and Steel were wearing the same outfit as Slash was a black shirt and tight black pants with heavy boots.

Thinking over what Stone said Steel nodded in agreement. Stepping to the side he kneeled down in front of the small boy. He was much smaller than Steel and the others, he only reached their waists.

"Look Tommy." Steel started, "its best if you stay out of this, for the time being." Staring straight into the young boys' eyes.

Tommy said nothing. His two coloured eyes staring straight into the yellow ones in front of him. His left eye was bright blue while the other emerald green, his hair was silvery white and spiked out in all directions.

Opening his mouth Tommy spoke for the first time in being with the boys, "I might not be on the Black Wolves team any more . . ." Turning around to face the other boys, while his back was turned to Steel ". . . but my brother is. So, what's going on?" Glancing up at Steel over his shoulder.

Chuckling Sabre commented, "For a five year old, you sound like a thirteen year old."

Facing the blue haired boy he nodded, _'I don't think I'm gonna like what they've got to say.'_ Tommy thought sadly.

Glancing down at the watch on his wrist Stone said, "You should get going Steel; you don't want to be late."

Nodding Steel turned to leave. Stopping in front of the door he spoke, "Tell Tommy what's going on." Opening the door he left, closing it firmly behind him.

Sighing Sabre pushed himself onto his feet, "Guess you wanna know what's going on then kid." Walking over to Tommy who nodded slowly.

"I thought your brother would've told you, oh well." Once in front of the small boy he put one hand on his shoulder and began to lead him to the other side of the room, the opposite direction to the one Steel just left in.

As Sabre told Tommy what was going on Stone glanced over to Slash. He'd been really quiet since he'd arrived and it wasn't normal.

Walking over to him he asked, "Something on your mind?"

Lifting his head the green haired boy answered with no. There was no waver in his voice, no hint in his eyes that he was not telling the truth.

But that's what made Stone not believe the other boy. Taking another step forward he looked the other in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment or two. Grunting Stone walked away from Slash who glared wholes into his team–mates back.

"That's why Steel's going to meet Talie now." Sabre finished.

Tommy stared at the older boy with shock written across his face, eyes wide. Blinking a couple of times he managed to say, ". . . but what if one of them gets killed?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Once she left the hotel, Talie wasted no time in heading straight for some park or square, near the centre of town.

The walk wasn't long; in fact it only took her a couple of minutes to get there. The park was full of people but it wasn't a park with trees, it had loads of bey stadiums (wholes built into the ground).

Scanning the area she searched for the person she was looking for but couldn't see them.

At one of the bey dishes, near the edge of the park, a large group of kids had gathered to watch a beybattle between two girls one with pink hair the other with orange. Talie wanted to go and see how strong the bladers were but she had more important things to take care of first. Because a lot of people were watching the beybattle between the two girls that meant that there was loads of empty space around Talie.

"If he doesn't get here soon I'm leaving." She grumbled to herself.

"There's no need to leave just yet." A voice said from behind, there was a hint of amusement in it.

Spinning round to come face to face with the person she was suppose to meet. "Steel." Giving a small nod.

He did the same, "Talie."

Both teens stared at each other, not moving, not speaking. The wind picked up a little and played with their hair and their long black leather jackets. The only sound to be heard was the happy sound of the children playing behind the two teens, whose faces showed no emotion.

Growing annoyed of the silence Talie decided to break it. "You said you had something important to talk to me about." Putting her hands on her hips.

Smirking Steel closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly while crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, we want you to come back to the Black Wolves." Re-opening his eyes to see her reaction. And it wasn't what he expected.

She started laughing, hard. Clutching her stomach she tried to breathe to calm herself. A few people staring at her as she laughed.

He didn't like being laughed at not one little bit. Steel's face darkened and his arms uncrossed and sat by his sides and balled his fists. "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

Lifting her head she wiped away the tears that fell while she was laughing. "You." She chuckled, "You really think that after all that's happened I'm just going to come back when you ask me?" She shook her head, "Sorry to burst your bubble but its not going to happen, I'm staying with the Bladebreakers and that's final."

As quick as the glare had appeared it was gone and turned into a couldn't-care-less look. "It's all up to you whether you come back or not."

Something wasn't right. Steel wouldn't just give up on getting her back; it wasn't in his nature to leave things after so little effort.

Talie opened her mouth to speak but Steel cut her off. "Did you get the box?" Changing the subject.

Blinking a couple of times at his question then it sunk in. Putting her hands in her pocket she rummaged around for it. When she found it she took it out and held it in front of her so Steel could see it too.

Steel didn't need to speak next; he just waited for Talie to hopefully take what was in the box.

Glaring at the box she tossed it over to him where it landed by his feet, the lid fallen off and the object lying on the cold stone floor.

"I can't be bought Steel! I thought you of all people would have known that!" She said in a raised voice. "And how could you give him up just like that?" Her voice softened as she watched him kneel down and pick up what used to be in the box.

Brushing dust from it he held it in the palm of his hand. Closing his fingers around it his head snapped up and his eyes met Talie's. His eyes deep with anger and hatred but also . . . love.

"You actually think that I would do that? Give him up so easily!" looking at his closed hand, "I didn't want to give him up . . . I only did it so you'd come back!" Lifting his head again so their eyes once again met.

A little taken back Talie didn't know what to do next. She hadn't expected him to say that. Again before she could say or do anything Steel cut her off.

Putting his free hand into his pocket he took out a black and grey beyblade, "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." The small object in his hand was a bit chip, with a bit beast inside.

Talie's red eyes widened as she watched him put the bit chip in the middle of the beyblade and hook the blade to a launcher with a click showing that the blade was in place.

As he took the launch position it finally sunk in that Steel wanted a beybattle and his opponent was Talie. When she watched Steel ready himself it didn't dawn on her what he was doing, she watched but the information didn't register.

When it did she was scared and took a step back.

"Steel, what are you doing?" She now knew exactly what he was doing; she was just hoping that he would say something completely different to what she was thinking.

He didn't say anything for a moment or two. Just watching her every move. She was scared and it was showing. It took a lot to scare her and he was one of a few things that did.

"LET IT RIP!" He cried pulling hard on the rip cord . . . not knowing that he would soon regret his actions.

"Steel!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sighing Steve put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall. Talie hadn't been gone long but he, and Tyler, was starting to worry about her.

Seeing the concerned look on the orange haired boys' face Ray said. "She'll be alright Steve, there's no need to worry about her." Although he was starting to worry too. Since they met Talie she had gotten hurt badly, first the dog attack that none of the boys asked her about, secondly her beybattle with Slash, a member of her old team.

Groaning Tyson stretched his arms above his head. "I'm so bored." Dropping his arms back by his side.

Nodding in agreement Max came up with something that might be interesting.

"Why don't we go back to that park where all the bladers from Russia go to beybattle. Maybe we can get in a few battles before Talie gets back."

"But we don't know when she'll be back or where she went." Tyson said with a sigh. "She better not go off all the time like Kai did." He grumbled to himself, not realising that said boy heard him.

"What was that Tyson?" He heard what he said; he just wanted to see what the World Champ would say.

Chuckling he scratched the back of his head, "Heh heh heh nothing. Anyway, let's go and see if there are any good bladers!" He cheered.

Picking up their coats the boys, and Steve and Tyler, left the hotel and headed for the park, beyblades ready for battle.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Not really having a choice in the matter all Talie could do was launch her beyblade too.

"LET IT RIP!" With that her beyblade flew from the launcher and landed gracefully onto the ground, in front of the black and grey one.

"I don't want a fight Steel." She was still weak from her last battle and she didn't know how long she'd hold out on this one.

The other blader didn't answer, he just watched as his beyblade charged over towards Talie's. Its spin rotation up to maximum.

Spreading her feet out so she'd have better footing Talie ordered her beyblade to dodge Steel's attack and spin around and deliver its own attack. Hit after hit and it seemed that Saysha was getting stronger by the second.

Lifting his head the male blader smirked, "Fenrir!" The black and grey beyblade spun backwards, away from Saysha, so it was spinning in front of Steel. While Saysha did the same and spun in front of Talie. The bit chip started glowing black and white. A large beam of black light shown out the bit chip and a mighty roar filled the sky. When the light dimmed a large black wolf stood over head. With a black body, light and dark blue armour on its legs (all four) going down its back to the tip of its tail and on its muzzle.

Baring its teeth the black wolf lowered its head at Talie. Smirking, Steel looked up at his bitbeast, he didn't know how he could have given him up but one thing he was sure of, he'd never do it again no matter what happened.

The thing was his team captain, who happens to be Talie's older step-brother Will, wanted her to join the Black Wolves again so he ordered Steel to give up his bitbeast, the black wolf bit, and give it to Talie. Steel hadn't wanted to give up Fenrir, but Will could be very persuasive and Steel wanted Talie back on the team too.

Seeing no other option Talie called out Saysha and when the purple zebra was out the black wolf lunged forward and the two large beats were in a fierce battle.

People formed a large circle around the two bladers. The fight between the two girls earlier had finished and they were now watching the fight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crying out Steel balled his fists then punched his left one forward.

Crossing her arms over her face Talie felt something heavy and hard hit her arms, as if Steel really had tried to punch her. The impact pushed her back a few meters; her feet trying to stay on the ground. Lifting her head she held both her arms out to the side. Quickly she brought them together in front of her, as her hands made contact the ground around her shuddered and shook causing onlookers to cry and a few scream. When her hands touched both burst into flames. Reds, oranges and yellows. The flames weren't hot, they didn't burn her.

A few gasps passed through the audience as they stared at Talie's burning hands.

As he watched Talie's hands burn Steel smirked. Everything was going exactly as planned. Cracking his knuckles Steel moved his head from side to side and his neck cracked also.

"It seems that your expecting a really strong attack from me Talie, why is that?" He asked, slightly amused.

She shrugged; standing up straight she put one foot in front of the other and put her left hand on her hip while her long jacket blew behind her.

"Knowing you, you'd try and finish this match off quickly." Once her words left her mouth she was thrown off her feet and flew towards the crowd. She crashed into a few of them and they fell to the ground.

Groaning Talie rubbed the back of her head and picked herself up, not bothering to see if the person or persons she landed on were ok she wasn't that heavy and the fall wasn't bad enough to cause injuries.

The sound of chuckling filled her ears. Snapping her head up she glared at Steel. Growling she cried, "Saysha attack!"

Also letting out a cry Saysha charged forward towards Fenrir and tackled him to the ground. Onlookers scattered as the two bitbeast crashed to the ground with a thud, making the ground shake again, while some stepped further away from the two bladers.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As Tyson and the others got closer to the park the ground suddenly shook. The alarms on a few cars went off, shrieking in their ears. The people on the streets, apart from the Bladebreakers and Steve and Tyler, screamed and clung onto something to keep themselves on their feet.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Max asked, addressing Kenny and Kai, mainly Kai because he lived in Russia for most, nearly all, of his life.

The dual-haired teen shook his head. "You don't get earthquakes in Russia."

Steve and Tyler both shared a nervous glance. If they were thinking the same thing, then things would only get worse. Breaking into a run the two boys ran down the street as fast as they could.

The Bladebreakers blinked a couple of times then ran after the two, trying their best to keep up.

"Man, those two are fast!" Tyson panted.

Finally catching up with them the boys (Bladebreakers) looked around and saw that they had reached the park. Near the middle was a large crowd of people cheering and chanting.

Again the ground shook but just before it people screamed and a few ran from the large crowd while the others took a few steps back.

"Looks like a beybattle." Ray said as they made their way over.

As they pushed their way to the front their eyes widened. Talie was one of the bladers, but the thing that caught their eyes was her hands, they were . . . on fire!

"Talie!" Cried Tyson.

Upon hearing her name Talie turned her head to the side and groaned. This wasn't the best time for her brother and the others to be here. It would only make her battle against Steel harder.

She ignored him as pain shot through her shoulder. Crying out she clutched her burning hand onto her right shoulder. Falling to one knee she gritted her teeth.

Glancing over her shoulder her eyes widened. Fenrir had now pined Saysha and clamped his jaws around her shoulder while putting one of his paws on the side of her face to stop her from moving her head and biting him. All the purple bitbeast could do was thrash her legs around.

A growl escaped her lips as she watched this. Glancing at her shoulder she saw no puncture wounds through her jacket, it just hurt like hell. Her growl got slightly louder. But it also changed slightly; it was a little higher than normal. Her pupils turned to slits and her canines grew that little bit longer, although they were still long to begin with, you now noticed them more as they pocked out from under her top lip.

Slowly she turned her head to face Steel, her eyes hidden in shadows by her purple bangs.

Gulping, Steel took a step back and once he had he regretted it. A smirk appeared on Talie's face when she saw him retreat. Standing up again, eyes still in shadows and her hand still on her shoulder, she speared her feet out. The growl was still escaping her lips, but they were now closed.

As Tyson watched this a strange sound filled his ears. He'd heard it somewhere before but he couldn't place it.

"Saysha!" Cried Talie. Saysha's flaming mane got larger and engulfed Fenrir's head. As the flames got hotter and larger Fenrir had to let go, and he did with a large howl.

Not wasting any time Saysha got to her feet and tackled the black wolf. After each attack the flames on Saysha seemed to be getting larger. After one more attack the purple zebra burst into flames. All anyone could see was burning flames with four legs, a head and a tail and two ice blue eyes.

Lowering his head, Fenrir took a few steps back, obviously intimidated by the other bitbeast.

Smirking Talie slowly lifted her head, her eyes burning with hatred toward the other blader and bitbeast. Without even realising it Talie as calling upon Saysha's most powerful attack. There was one problem with using her bitbeasts strongest attack. She needed the help of another.

Part of Talie's mind was telling her this while the other was telling her to continue and not hold back, no matter who gets hurt.

'_This wasn't what was supposed to happen!'_ Steel's mind screamed. He was meant to battle Talie, get her a little shaken up but not get her to use her strongest attack, not in the open. There was no telling what could or would happen if things went wrong.

"If you use that attack then who knows what might happen!" Steel shouted. Fenrir had backed up so he was standing beside his master (but still up in the air).

Smirking again Talie let go of her still throbbing shoulder. The flames on her hands were getting larger, although they didn't pass her wrists. Shaking her head she closed her eyes.

"What's the matter Steel? Have I gotten_ too_ strong for you to handle?" Her face darkened and her eyes started glowing blood red with a black outlines.

Gasping Steel tried to call back Fenrir but as the beyblade made its way towards its master, Saysha knocked it further away from the boy.

Rearing up Saysha let out a cry and made a crash course for the black wolf.

"Fenrir evade!" Leaping out the way, just missing the burning bitbeast. Glancing over his shoulder he saw another attack going his way and kept dodging everyone, each attacked _just_ missed.

Growling Talie ordered Saysha to attack faster, and if it was possible she did.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Staring with wide eyes the Bladebreakers watched the beyblattle. Not sure if they wanted Talie to win or lose this battle. If she lost then she might get hurt, like her other battle with Slash. Or if she won then what the black haired boy she was battling said about things might go wrong, and by the look on his face and the sound of his voice, then it must be really bad.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Kai whispered to himself. He hadn't expected someone to hear him.

"You've got to stop her Kai." Tyler said with pleading eyes, "You know what happens to her when she uses that attack alone."

Staring at the brunette he lifted his head to look at the other boy by his side, Steve. It was true; if Talie used that attack on her own then she would get badly hurt, it's happened before.

Nodding he went into his pocket and pulled out his Dranzer blade. The bit chip glowed bright red as he hooked it up to the launcher. Gripping the rip cord he pulled on it hard, as the cord left the launcher the beyblade spun extremely fast that smoke was coming off it before the spinning top spun off the launcher. Landing on the ground with a loud thud.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Like a rocket, Fenrir crashed down to earth, with Saysha digging her two hooves onto his sides.

Throwing her head back Saysha let out a battle cry and the flames around her body shot down her legs and into the other bit beasts body, causing him great pain. Howling he started thrashing around but when his paws came in contact with the burning bit beast, he got burnt.

"I thought you'd have learnt that you can't beat the fire, Steel!" The smirk on Talie's face disappeared into a glare as a blue beyblade knocked hers around and her bitbeast was pushed away from the wolf.

Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw. A large red phoenix standing right on front of her. Its ebony eyes staring straight into her glowing ones.

Growling, she scanned the area to find the owner of the new bit beast. When her eyes set on the boy her glare darkened.

"Don't interfere Kai!" She snapped. "Saysha! Take 'em down!"

Rearing up Saysha charged over to Dranzer. Spreading out his wings the phoenix got ready for the impact. Saysha's head smacked into Dranzer's chest making him cry out. Opening his beak he closed it around the top of the zebras neck and spun her around, letting go she then crashed to the ground, creating a large cloud of dusk.

Growling Talie clenched her fists, her nails dug into her gloves and split them and pierced the skin, blood started to drip down her fingers. The blood and fire mixed together, flecks of dark red mixed with the flames.

The flames that engulfed Saysha began to die down; slowly the bit beast behind the flames was appearing.

Just as Talie was about to shout another order to her bit beast, a voice screamed in her head.

**_Death following you everywhere _**

_**You're hands are stained with you're friends blood **_

_**You can't run forever **_

_**You're friends will die by your hand**_

_**You will be covered in their blood**_

Screaming Talie's hands gripped the side of her head, her eyes squeezed shut. The words kept ringing through her mind.

Saysha: Talie! Talie! Ignore the voice; it can't do anything to you!

Her bit beast had returned to normal, the only part of her body still engulfed in flames were her hooves and her mane and tail. Soon she started to lose control. She began thrashing around, kicking and crying out.

"No! It's not true! It can't be true!" She screamed, falling to her knees. The flames around her hands disappeared. She looked like she was back to normal.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Staring with wide eyes, Steel called back Fenrir. The wolf howled then burst into millions of tiny stars and disappeared into the beyblade. The spinning top made a small circle then spun into the boys awaiting hand.

Smirking he put his hand into an inside pocket in his long leather jacket and took out a black video tap. His smirk grew as he looked around for someone on the Bladebreakers team. Spotting the small brunette he stalked over to him.

No one would notice him as they were to busy watching Talie screaming and her bit beast thrashing around.

When he was standing right behind him he noticed the laptop screen. His eyes widened. The boy in front of him wasn't looking at the screen, he was to busy watching the site in front of him.

In the middle of the screen was Talie and she was . . . she was . . .

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Dranzer!" The phoenix shrieked and rose into the air. Crying out again he made a nose dive for the zebra. When the two bit beast collided a bright light shone, blinding everyone.

Shielding his eyes Kai waited for the light to die down. When it did he moved his arms from in front if his eyes. A small smirk appeared on his face.

There Dranzer stood but the other bit beast was no where to be seen. His blue beyblade was still spinning and the purple one was motionless.

He shifted his gaze to Talie. She as still crying out, repeating that something wasn't true. Tyson ran by her side to try and comfort her while Ray, Max and Tyler were getting the crowd to leave, saying the show was over. Scanning the area, Kai looked for Steve but he couldn't find him, then he remembered Steel, he was missing too.

Hearing a scream from behind him Kai spun around and his eyes went wide.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As Kenny watched Dranzer fly into the sky and dive down to the zebra, he hadn't realised someone was behind him, or the danger his life was in.

Dizzi started to speak but her words fell on deaf ears as Kenny lifted his arms to shield the bright light that flooded the area around the bit beasts.

Scanning the area he looked for the purple bit beast but something caught his ears. The noise didn't come from a human . . . he'd heard it before . . .

His fingers gripped the sides of his laptop. He could hear his bit beasts' voice but he couldn't hear what she was saying to him. Slowly he turned his shaky head to look behind him and gasped.

A large grey wolf stood, baring its teeth at him. It's piercing yellow eyes staring at him, no emotions showed.

Without warning the wolf snarled and leapt forward and pinned him to the ground. He just managed to let out a scream before his head smacked against the stone ground. The laptop fell from his fingers and clattered to the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Talie, Talie what's wrong?" Gripping his sisters shoulders Tyson tried to comfort her. She began to sob so hard her chest hurt.

"It's not true! I won't let it happen!" She screamed, her whole body shaking in fear.

"What's not true? What's not going to happen? Talie!" Tyson had no clue as to how he was going to get her to calm down. Tears poured down her cheeks and she was coughing to catch her breath.

Running up to them Tyler pulled Talie onto her feet and moved her away from Tyson. Putting his hands on her shoulders he held her at arms length.

"Listen to me Talie!" She didn't move, only cried. "_Talie_!"

Slowly lifting her head she stared at him. "Tyler?" Seeing her old friends' face she moved her hands from the sides of her head and gripped onto his tank top like he was a life line. "Tyler I don't want them to die. They can't die, not because of me." She cried out.

A scream filled their ears and they turned their heads, the Bladebreakers gasped and Talie and Tyler's eyes just widened.

A large grey wolf was standing over Kenny. He looked terrified as the wolfs head began to move closer to his. Out of no where another wolf appeared a large white one.

Dashing over to Kenny and the grey wolf it knocked the other canine away from the boy and off its feet. As the grey wolf picked itself up off the cold stone ground it shook its body to get the dust off.

Turning its body around so it faced the white wolf it started snarling, baring its long and sharp teeth. Crouching slightly it leapt forward and dashed over to the white one and started attacking it.

Blood dripped down their bodies and legs. Snarls, howls, growls and whimpers.

Crashing to the ground the white wolf couldn't get up in time before the grey one clamped its jaws around the back of it neck. Howling the white wolf started bucking and thrashing out.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Kenny!" cried the Bladebreakers as they ran over to their fallen friend.

He wasn't hurt, just badly shaken up.

Crouching down beside his friend, Max helped the brunette to sit up. His body was shaking and his breathing was uneven.

"Your ok now Chief." He said in a reassuring voice.

Kenny nodded and hung his head low. His laptop forgotten as it lay meters away, a large crack down the front of the screen.

Not hearing the yelp the white wolf made as it got thrown to the ground again the Bladebreakers didn't see the grey one turn its attention over to the group of young bladers.

Just as it was almost near them.

"Tyson!"

Glancing over his shoulder the blader gasped. The rest of his team looked up as well.

Leaping forward the wolf lunged for Tyson. One of its paws stretched out and before it landed back on the ground it took a swing at Tyson's face.

The boy fell to the ground with his hands over his face, blood seeping through his fingers.

"NO!"

* * *

Tyson: What happens to me?

Crimson: You'll have to wait and see.

Tyson: But you said taht teh two of you have writers block! (whines)

Wolf: We're working on it, our writers block won't last for much longer.

Ray: That was a cool chapter, and a long one too.

Crimson: (smiles) Thank you.

Talie: Now the disclaimer.

Crimson: yeah Kai, you have to do the disclaimer for this chapterand one more.

Kai: . . . . . . No

Crimson: What? Why?

Kai: I'm not doing it.

Crimson: Yes you are.

Wolf: Tyson already got hurt, just like we said, so do the disclaimer now!

(Everyone takes a step back from Wolf)

Kai: (sighs) Cooled, Crimson and Wolf don't own beyblade or the songs taht will be apearing in this fic. They do own the Oc's unless they say so and they own the plot. There happy now?

Crimson & Wolf: Yup.

Talie, Ray & Max: Please read and review, it will make Cooled, Crimson and Wolf happy and they will want to get the next chapter done faster if they know people want to read it.

Crimson & Wolf: Bye, and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Crimson: Untill next time, toodle-pip (waves)

Wolf: Toodle-pip?

Crimson: What?

Wolf: (sighs) nevermind


	8. Chapter 7

_**Black Fire**_

Crimson: Yay, another chapter.

Wolf: We put this one up faster this time, and we hope the next one will be up soon too.

Crimson: Yup. Ooh, and just so you lovely readers (Wolf: rolls eyes) don't get confused, this is what has happened so far in the story. Kai knows Talie, Tyler and Steve. Talie gets into a fight with Steel who was on her old team, Tyson gets hurt. Hope that clears things up.

Wolf: Yeah, when Crimson write she tends to get a bit carried away and things can get confusing. If there's somthing you don't understand, review and tell us and we'll explain.

Crimson: Yeah, hehehe, I just get so into writing, hehehe.

Wolf: sighs We don't own beyblade or any of the songs that will apear in this fic. We do own the OC's (unless we tell you otherwise) the OC's bitbeasts and the plot.

Crimson: And the following means,

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_dreaming_

((talking)) but will apear later on.

Wolf: With that all cleared up, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Beybattle between old love (part B)

"NO!" cried Talie as Tyson fell onto his back with his hands over his face. She was going to run over to her brother but arms wrapped around her waist and arms.

"Tyler!" Why was he stopping her? He brother had just been hurt.

He didn't answer, only held on tighter. She struggled but the brunette was stronger than she was.

A howl filled their ears. Looking up they saw the white wolf had picked itself up off the ground and dashed back over to the grey wolf, jaws apart and blood dripping from its teeth.

As it got closer the grey wolf dashed to the side and ran off, something in between its teeth. The white wolf chassed it around the area, driving it away from the Bladebreakers.

Dropping whatever as in its mouth the grey wolf spun around and the white wolf crashed into it, sending both wolves to the ground.

Before it could pick itself up the grey wolf picked up the black object and dashed over to Talie and Tyler. The boy stood in front of Talie when the wolf stopped and stood there, glaring.

Looking over Tyler's shoulder Talie was able to see what it was holding, a video tape. Lowering its head the wolf dropped it to the ground with a small clatter. Snorting it spun around and dashed off, away from the park and the teens.

Lifting her head Talie looked for the white wolf. It was also gone.

Remembering her brother she ran passed Tyler and over to the fallen Bladebreaker.

He still had his hands over his face and refused to remove them. "Come on Tyson you have to move your hands so we can see how badly hurt you are." Ray said, holding the boys wrists, tugging on them lightly.

"Tyson!" The Bladebreakers looked up and saw Talie running over to him. Falling to her knees beside her brother, tears falling down her cheeks. "Tyson you ok? Please tell me your ok." She begged, the tears continued to fall. She'd never cried this much, she was truly worried about him.

Standing up Max pulled Talie to her feet and moved her away from Tyson. "Let me go!" She cried.

"He'll be ok Tal'." He assured her. "It's probably just a scratch, he always overreacts." But in the back of his mind he was sure it was something more than that.

Nodding she turned to face her brother, Max's arm around her shoulder. She felt that it was her fault that he'd gotten hurt; if she hadn't battled Steel then he might not have gotten hurt.

Moving her gaze away from her brother she looked around for the two wolves. The white one was standing with its back to them, growling at something. Lifting her head she saw that it was staring at the grey wolf but beside the grey wolf was a person, Steel. He had a nasty smirk on his face as he watched Ray look over Tyson's face. Turning around Steel started to walk off; with the grey wolf by his side they soon left the park this time. Before the wolf turned around Talie had noticed that this one had brown eyes, instead of the yellow ones earlier on.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she looked around. It was Tyler and he had something in his hands. He held it out and she took it, it was the video tape that the wolf had left.

Looking down at it she growled and shoved it into Tyler's chest. Turning around she glared at the ground by her feet. She was going to make Steel pay for what happened to Tyson, no matter what, and she was going to make the rest of his team pay too for helping him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Not long after the small accident in the park Tyson was taken to hospital to get checked over. Luckily the wolf had only cut him across his left cheek, just missing his eye. So there wasn't too much damage.

As they waited in the hospital Talie had stayed quiet since they arrived. The boys were all worried about her but Tyler assured them that she would be fine, even though he was starting to worry about the younger girl. It wasn't long after they arrived at the hospital did Steve turn up. All battered and bruised.

Kenny had asked him what happen but the boy just waved it off with a large friendly grin on his face. No one questioned him.

Ray, Kai, Max and Kenny had gone to see how Tyson was doing while Tyler had dragged Talie and Steve outside the hospital and to the back of the building, hoping that no one would hear the conversation they were about to have.

Frowning Tyler put his hands on his hips and turned to the younger teens. "Mind explaining what you were doing with Steel, Talie?"

Said girl didn't look up, she couldn't. Because of her Tyson had gotten hurt, just because she had a grudge against Steel and his team. She'd left the team a few years back but they still had control of her, no matter how much she tried to break free from their grasp.

He let out a sigh when she didn't answer and turned to face Steve and started talking to him about what had just happened and what he wanted to do about it. If something like this had happened before, before Talie joined the Bladebreakers then they could deal with it just like they used to. But now it was different.

The two boys turned back to Talie to see she was staring at the ground again, something she did when she was deep in thought.

Lifting his hand, the brunette prodded her in the shoulder, catching her attention.

"I'm gonna call the others, ok?" She stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Things are getting way outta hand, I think it be best if we had the others here to help out." She nodded and turned to go back into the hospital but she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw Kai standing with his hands in his cargo pockets, staring down at her.

Kai soon turned his gaze from Talie to look at the two boys behind her. The looks on their faces made them look guilty of something. Like they had eaten a chocolate cake but denied it even though they had chocolate all over their faces.

"I noticed that you disappeared when Talie was fighting Steel, where'd you go?" He asked Steve who didn't answer. He turned his attention to the slightly taller boy. "Tyler?"

Said boy let out yet another sigh and shook his head. "It doesn't matter Kai. Everything's been sorted out, nothing to worry about." Smiling at the cold hearted boy. "So how's Tyson doing?"

Hearing her brothers name Talie's eyes met Kai's. She just stared at him, wanting an answer, demanding one, even if she hadn't said the words, her eyes spoke out for her.

Not being able to tare his gaze away from hers he answered. "He's fine. The doctors said that he can leave in an hour. But they wanted to check you over." With that he turned around and walked back into the hospital.

Sighing Talie turned to face Steve and Tyler. "Steel and the others are gonna pay for what they did to Tyson." She threatened making the two boys slightly nervous.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After Talie had been checked over by a doctor the Bladebreakers left the hotel. Steve and Tyler said that they would meet up with them later so the two boys were about to leave, when Tyler glanced over his shoulder.

"Talie." Said girl looked up. "I'll keep a hold of the tape for the moment, to see what's on it." She nodded and left with her new team.

"What tape?" Ray asked.

Shrugging Talie replied. "It doesn't matter; let's just get back to the hotel." Putting her hands on her hips she kept walking, looking dead ahead, no emotions showing on her face.

"Who was that guy you were battling Talie?" Tyson asked, running to catch up with her.

Glaring straight ahead of her Talie didn't answer him. Blinking he was about to question her again but Max stopped him. "I don't think you should push the subject Tyson."

Blinking in confusion Tyson titled his head to the side. Max sighed. "It's obvious that something went wrong when she battled that guy."

Ray nodded. "And we have to be careful, what with those large dogs running around attacking people."

Thinking over what his friends were telling him Tyson nodded. Then another thought came to mind. "That grey dog looked like the one that was attacking you in the park, when we found you."

Sighing in irritation she spun around to face her twin. "Ok, let me make this clear for you. I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped, venom dripping in her voice. "And it wasn't a _dog_; it was a _wolf_, just like the white one." Here eyes narrowing.

Before anyone could say anything about what Talie had just said she was tackled and pulled into a big hug by a girl with dark red hair that had black tips and was in a ponytail.

"It's great to see you again Talie!" The girl exclaimed. Her raging red eyes gleaming with happiness at seeing her friend again.

Grinning Talie flung her arms around the girl. "It's great to see you too Rikku!"

Both girls started laughing when another girl walked over, not looking amused by the little show going on in front of her. "You two are such kids, you know that?"

Rikku looked over her shoulder and pouted. "Don't be mean Rumiku, I've not seem Talie in ages."

Rumiku rolled her piercing purple eyes and pushed some of her dark silver hair, with black tips, behind her ears.

Looking back and forth between the two girls Talie was talking to Tyson walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"Oh my god!" Rikku cried out, making Tyson jump as she pointed to him. "You're Tyson, Talie's twin?" He nodded nervously. "That's so cool." She laughed out.

Rumiku rolled her eyes again. Realising that there were other people behind Tyson Rumiku turned to face Talie, leaving Rikku to talk to Tyson. "You never mentioned that your brother was a world class 'blader Tal'."

Nodding Talie said. "Yeah, it's kinda strange, them not being . . . ya know?" Rumiku nodded.

"So they don't know then?" Talie shook her head. Sighing Rumiku grabbed Rikku's arm and pulled her away from Tyson. Leaning forward she whispered harshly into the other girls ear. "They don't know about Talie, so don't go broadcasting it, ok?"

As the two girls talked Ray walked up to Talie and stood behind her. "They friends of yours?"

"Yeah, Rikku and Rumiku are good friends, and as you can see they're twins too." She laughed.

"Ooh, by the way Talie. Tyler called us, he said that he wanted us to all meet up at the club later on, what's it about?" Rumiku mentioned.

Glancing over her shoulder Talie made sure that her team weren't paying attention. "I got into a bey-battle with Steel today and Tyson got hurt because of it."

Rumiku crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that why he has that patch over his cheek?" Talie nodded.

"Hey Talie! We'd better get going!" Tyson shouted. Talie had moved the two girls away from her team, so they couldn't hear what was being said.

Talie arranged to meet the twins later and then they all said their goodbyes.

Reaching their hotel Talie stopped outside the main entrance. Kenny noticed this and stopped walking. "Are you coming in Talie?" The others stopped also.

Lifting her head she nodded and caught up with them. She stayed silent as they made their way up to their rooms.

Walking down the hall Talie still said nothing. Stepping into the floor their rooms were in someone elbowed Talie in the arm. She frowned when she looked up to see who it was.

Tyson nodded in front of him. Talie followed his gaze and started glaring. Beside her door a boy with dark blue hair and black tips was leaning against the wall beside her room. Sabre.

"I'll catch up to you guys." Walking over to the boy.

Not wanting to leave his sister Tyson was about to follow her but someone grabbed his arm. "We won't be far away if she needs help." Kenny said, tugging on his friends arm.

The others went into their rooms and Tyson called out to Talie before she walked into hers. "I'll be here if you need me!" then he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Smirking Sabre watched Talie's every move as she unlocked the door and walked in first.

"How cute, your big brother is looking out for you." he laughed, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want Sabre?" Talie didn't waist anytime in finding out what her ex-team-mate was doing here.

Still smirking Sabre looked down at her. He was slightly taller than her but not by much. "You've fought Steel and Slash; I guess I felt a little left out that your attention wasn't on me."

"You want a bey-battle?" His smirk only deepened.

Shaking her head she crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

"Why?"

"I've battled your team in a short amount of time. I need time to get my strength back."

"So the great Talie is having problems with battling?" She glared at him. "Then how about we skip the bey-battle and cut to the chase."

Shaking her head Talie turned her back to him and was about to walk away but he stopped her. Grabbing her arms he pulled her back so her back was against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you didn't agree to battle me Talie. You know that I'm not as strong as Steel and Slash when it comes to bey-battles, but I am an excellent fighter in another sense."

Groaning in her mind Talie spun her body around and slammed her fist into his face, knocking him over to the ground.

Rubbing his chin he smirked up at her. "Battle on." With that Sabre jumped to his feet and the two started fighting, kicks and punches were thrown at each other. The speed they were moving at was unbelievable.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After Tyson had closed the room door he couldn't stop worrying about Talie. He didn't like the look of that guy who was waiting for her outside her room.

"She'll be ok Tyson. She can take care of herself, we've seen that." Max laughed.

Tyson looked up at Max but said nothing. Lowering his hed Tyson lifted his hand and his fingers brushed the patch across his cheek. He pressed a little harder on the wound but felt nothing. Frowning he pressed even harder but still he felt no pain. Maybe it had gone numb?

Ray noticed Tyson had drawn his attention to the patch on his face but before he could question him about it, Tyson had left to go into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Walking over to the sink Tyson peeled the patch from his cheek and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His stormy blue eyes widened. The cuts had heeled; all that was left were thin red lines.

Turning the tap on he cupped his hand under the water and splashed it on his face. Looking at his reflection he stared at the marks, still red. What was going on?

Blinking in confusion Tyson grabbed a towel and dried his face, rubbing part of the towel on his cheek to see if it would start bleeding again. It didn't.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After Tyler and Steve had left Talie and the others Tyler had phoned Rikku and Rumiku, saying that he wanted the two girls to meet him, Steve and Talie at a club in the middle of town later on that night.

The boys then went to find a hotel they could stay at. They didn't want to bother Talie at the moment. Now they were staying at a small hotel not far away from the BIOVOLT Stadium at the other end of town.

Sitting up in his seat, with wide eyes, Steve tore his gaze from the television screen to look at Tyler.

"What do we do now?" He and Tyler had just watched the tape that the wolf had given Talie. They hadn't expected to see what they did.

Letting out a sigh Tyler ran a hand through his brown hair. "I have no idea."

Staring back at the screen Steve asked. "How did they find out about her? I mean, the only people that know are the two of us. Do the rest of our team even know?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know Steve, I honestly don't know." The two boys hadn't seen the rest of their team in a long time, the thing was, should they call them?

As if knowing what Tyler was thinking Steve quickly jumped to his feet. "We can't call Alex, Arial or Charlie, they can't know, not yet." He told the older boy.

Nodding Tyler turned the TV off and picked up the phone. "Now who are you phoning?" Steve asked, standing beside the brunette.

"Rebecca and Damien."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Taking a few steps back Talie tried to catch her breath. She had been fighting Sabre for the past twenty minutes and she was getting tiered, and by the looks of it, so was he.

"Impressive, you've gotten a lot strong than the last time we fought." He told her with a smirk. Running a hand through his damp hair. He had a thin layer of sweat cover his forehead, making his bangs damp.

Talie nodded in agreement. "So have you, but you're still not as strong as me." She said in her emotionless tone.

Smirking Sabre stood up straight and straightened his shirt so it wasn't half hanging off his shoulders.

"As much as I'd like to spend time with you, Talie, I have to go." Turning around he was about to open the door when Talie spoke.

"Was there a reason you came here?" Narrowing her eyes at him.

Still smirking Sabre kept his gaze on the door in front of him. "I just wanted to see what it was like fighting a demon." Then he left an extremely shocked Talie behind.

Later that night Talie was about to go and meet Tyler and Steve, along with Rikku and Rumiku, when someone knocked on her room door. After Sabre had left she hadn't step outside her room.

Groaning she lifted herself up off her bed and went to answer the door. Opening the door she saw Tyson standing there, a distant look on his face as he stare down the hall. It seems that he hasn't noticed that his twin had opened the door.

"You just gonna stand there all night or what?" Talie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tyson jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. "I just came to see if you were alright. You've been in your room for hours."

Talie shrugged and took a step aside to let him into the room. As he walked past her she noticed that the patch was no longer on his cheek, now there were only red lines.

He eyes widened slightly at this. "It can't be . . ." She muttered to herself, not thinking that her twin heard her words.

"What can't be?" he asked, turning around to face her.

Blinking she shook her head and closed the room door. "I don't have long to talk, I'm going out soon." She told him, making her way to the bathroom. Tyson followed.

"Where?"

Standing in front of the sink she stared at her reflection. Closing her eyes she put her hands on the basin and bowed her head slightly. "To meet up with Steve and Tyler." Turning back to face him.

Nodding Tyson stared at the bath. There was a silence in the room that made the twins feel uncomfortable to be in. Letting out a sigh Talie turned her back to the mirror and leaned against the sink.

"How's your cheek?" She asked, not looking at him. She knew that his wounds had already heeled, but she wanted to see what he said about it.

"Huh?" Lifting his head he brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. Talie's hair was back to its midnight blue. "Are you going to keep the same hair colour?" he laughed, changing the subject away from his cheek.

Talie shrugged. "I got bored of the purple." Groaning she realised that he didn't want to mention that his cuts had heeled only hours after being made. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later." Making her way to the room door, grabbing her long leather jacket on the way.

"I want to come with you." He said simply, stepping out the room to let Talie lock it.

"Why?"

He shrugged lightly. "I don't know, but . . ." Looking at the ground. "This is gonna sound stupid . . . but for some reason, I don't want to be on my own."

Raising an eyebrow she turned around to face him, putting her hands on her ship. "You'll be with Ray, Max, Kenny and Kai." She told him. Tyson shrugged.

"I know, but it's not the same. Sinceyour fight with that guy I've felt alone and I don't even know why."

Sighing she shook her head. He couldn't come with her, not yet. She had to sort out the mess she was in before she was able to get close to Tyson, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I'll be back late." Then she left, walking down the hall and leaving Tyson standing outside her room.

* * *

Crimson: I hope you enjoyed that chapter and that it wasn't too confusing.

Wolf: We hope that we got Rikku and Rumiku's character right. (Black Wolf Demons OC's) The others will apear in the next chapter.

Crimson: We don't own Beyblade, but we do own the OC's, unless we say other wise. We don't won the songs that will apear too. But we do own the plot.

Wolf: Please read and review.

Crimson: Bu-bi waves

Wolf: C'ya.


End file.
